A New Dawn
by Crimson Eyed Dragon
Summary: HPxYGO crossover ABANDONED See profile
1. It Begins

AN: This of course is a HP/YGO crossover. And yes it will be Yaoi! The main pairing will be Yami(Atemu)/Seto. So if you don't like don't read, k? that's simple enough don't you think? Anyways I know there are a lot of these out there BUT I haven't been able to find any with this pairing so... I wrote one! Guess that solves that problem huh?

This takes place 5 years after the memories arc. And also it's the 6th year at Hogwarts.

So Atemu, Seto and Yugi are 22.

Oh well on with the story! (oh! I hope you enjoy it!)

* * *

The door let out a deafening squeak as the violet-eyed man slowly pushed it open. Cursing at the door for making too much noise, he tip toed into the room and over to the bed. Yugi wanted to check on the spirit and make sure he was getting the sleep he needed. He let a smile grace his face, as he looked upon his darker half. In his sleep, the ancient spirit looked peaceful and contempt, a look that was never on his face when he was awake. Especially the way things have been going lately. 

Over the past few months, someone has been gaining some control over the shadow realm. At first it wasn't a big problem, Atemu easily defeated the few that were found using the realm. But over a small amount of time, their forces were growing stronger and they now controlled a few powerful monsters. Now it seemed that every few days, Atemu and sometimes Yugi and Seto, were called out to a distant land to defeat the enemies again and again.

None of them knew where they were when they fought these battles; all they knew was that it reeked of magic, but not shadow magic. It was more modern than what the pharaoh, the pharaoh's hikari and the high priests reincarnate had. Supposedly this new magic wasn't able to deal with the shadows cause no one in that area seemed to understand what was going on. They all fled in fear when the battles started.

As Bakura like to say- stupid, foolish mortals.

So whenever he was summoned, Atemu would go to the "war zone" (as he had dubbed it) and once again fight along side his beloved monsters to drive this new evil out. A few days of peace and quiet and they whole thing would start all over again. And as powerful as he was, it was taking a toll on the ancient one.

Yugi gently sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some of the golden bangs out of the sleeping one's face. He was content to just sit there and watch the other half of his soul sleeps his troubles away, even it was just for a little while.

Too bad Atemu could sense his aibou's presence.

"Good morning aibou."

Yugi stared into endless crimson pools and smiled. "Actually, it's afternoon."

Frowning the spirit turned his head to look at the clock. "One o'clock? Why didn't you wake me? I didn't get to see Seto off this morning."

"We decided that you needed to rest. You've been fighting for too long now with no sleep, and it's starting to show."

"That maybe, but I also haven't been able to spend that much time with either of you. I've been so busy lately."

"We've missed you too. But we both understand. It's either this or you will have to end it the other way, and there's no way in hell we're going to let you do that."

"Don't worry hikari, I'm not going to leave either of you. I will find another way to seal the realm again."

"I know you will and Seto and me will be there to help you. Now you go back to sleep, I'll wake you up before your koi gets home."

Atemu smiled and laid his head back down on the midnight blue pillow. Letting his thoughts drift to pleasant ones, he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Yugi stayed in the room, watching over his friend and protector. He hated not being able to help him more. He did have some shadow powers of his own, but he was not nearly as powerful as his other was. Hell even Seto had more powers but that was only cause of the rod that was now in his possession and the ancient blood of the high priest he once was. So this left most of the battles up to Atemu. If they could only figure out whom was behind these attacks and why they might be able to put a stop to all this and then they could all have a normal life for once.

Normal, now what the hell is that?

* * *

Kicking a loose stone out of his way, Harry crossed his arms and continued to walk down the street. He had been walking for what felt like hours and already the sun was starting to set. He rounded another corner and looked at the street sign. Now he was five blocks from his house. But it was worth it. He couldn't stand being stuck in there any longer. The Dursley's were on his last nerve. Shame he couldn't use magic outside the school. 

Last year was bad. He finally got the truth out of Dumbledore and lost his godfather. And that was why he was out here now. No one outside his friends knew what happened last year and even then they didn't understand. So needless to say, he felt alone. Not that it should be a new feeling, cause basically he had been alone all his life.

So what would this year hold for him when he gets back? Another death? Hell he'd had already seen two. Another attack on his life? Probably, that happened every year.

Oh hell, he'd start to worry if he led a normal life.

Harry stopped and looked around once more. With a sigh he turned around and started to head back home. Last thing he needed was another yelling match with his uncle. That would just end in him being locked in his room again, not that he minded all that much. At least it meant that he wouldn't have to see his cousin.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the strange darkness that started to creep around him. It only started to register with him when he felt a strange coldness come over him. It seemed as if his very soul was shrouded in ice.

Stopping he looked up and grabbed for his wand that he had hidden in his back pocket. Eyes wide behind his glasses he scanned the area for whatever was giving him this feeling. It was almost the same as a dementor but something was very different from it.

Suddenly he heard a strange roar and every hair on his body seemed to stand on end from the sound. Spinning around he came face to face with a creature unlike anything he had ever seen before. It almost looked like a troll, but this thing was greenish and had a one big eye in the center of its face. Gulping, Harry took a few steps back as he noticed the long deadly claws the thing was showing him. Holding his wand out in front of him, he kept stepping backwards in hope of putting some distance between him and the creature.

"Don't you realize Potter that wizard spells do not work on shadow creatures?"

Harry turned his head to look at the person behind the voice. There standing behind him were no less than twelve Deatheaters. All cloaked in black capes and white masks. And even though he couldn't see their faces he had a pretty good idea on who some of those slime balls were.

Not daring to turn his back on the creature, he chose to stand sideways so he could keep an eye on both of the threats.

"It's a shame isn't it Potter? Here you are all alone, with out your headmaster or friends to help you out of this one."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh but you should be. Slave, seize the boy!"

Harry turned to run just as the shadow monster lashed out with his claws.

* * *

Reaching for the door handle, Yugi was about to his the bedroom when he felt the familiar presence of the shadow realm. Turning his head around he groaned when he saw the purple clad figure standing in the middle of the room. 

"Please don't tell me you're here to drag him away again? Don't you realize he only got back last night and needs some sleep!"

Clutching his staff to his chest, the Dark Magician dipped his head slightly. "I'm sorry Master Yugi but the Pharaoh is needed again, there is another monster loose and being controlled."

Yugi gritted his teeth in anger. "I don't care! He can't keep going on like this! Even you must see what this is doing to him! He can't keep..."

"It's alright Aibou, it's something I need to do. You know I can't just let this pass." The spirit crawled out of bed and walked over to the closet.

"But Atemu, why can't you let Bakura take care of this one? You know he would be more than willing to have an excuse to kill something!"

Atemu gave his lighter half a stern look as pulled a black t-shirt over his head. "Aibou, you know as well as I do that Mahaado wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important. I'll be home as soon as possible, in the mean time will you look after Seto for me?"

"But.."

"Yugi, please?"

The violet-eyed man hung his head in defeat. Why did he even try? He would never be able to talk the spirit out of this. "Fine"

With a grateful smile, the pharaoh walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. I'll be back soon and in one piece." Letting the smaller man go he turned to his ever-faithful monster. "Lead the way my friend."

Mahaado bowed his head and opened up a portal for them to go through.

* * *

Harry tried not to cry out as claws dug into his arms, pinning them to his side. The creature had him now and he was powerless to stop it. His wand by some miracle was still in his hand but there was no way to use it with the way he was being held. 

"Looks like we have you now don't we? Lord Voldemort will be more than pleased don't you think?"

Harry spat, "Dumbledore will beat him no matter what happens to me."

"Still trying to be brave. It's such a shame really; your faith in that pathetic excuse of a wizard is amazing, stupid but amazing. But no matter, with the power the Dark Lord is gaining, Dumbledore won't last much longer."

Harry tried not to let any emotions show on his face but it was getting harder. He was already feeling week from the pain of the wounds in his arms. There really wasn't a way out of this that he could see. But maybe he could stall for time. Surely the ministry would pick up on the use of magic and come right? As much as he hated the ministry he was really wishing he could see them right about now.

"**LET THE BOY GO!**"


	2. Master of Shadows

"**LET THE BOY GO!**"

Harry spun his head around as he heard those words. That voice sent chills down his spine, it was almost as if the Devil himself had said it. Off to his side, blood red eyes were staring back at them. Those eyes seemed to bore into your very soul and judge it for all it's worth. You could almost see the rage behind them as if your death would come just from looking at them.

Shadows played around it as if they were alive. They licked and caressed around something, as if they worshiped whatever they were protecting. Suddenly the shadows parted and a man stepped out of them. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the man. He was short, that was certain, but the man held his body with confidence and authority that he had never seen on anybody before. Tri colored hair, made up of crimson, black and gold adorned his head and framed his face making his eyes stand out even more. Bronzed skin was covered by black leather, making the man blend with the dark shadows.

"I'm only going to give you this warning. Let the boy go or you will all die and that includes your shadow monster also. I have no patience for those who leave my realm and harm innocents."

"Who do you think your are? Do you honestly think that someone like you could kill us?"

"As for who I am, I am the Master of the Shadows, the one true ruler of the power you are stealing. As for killing you, I know I can. Your powers are nothing compared to mine."

The Deatheater stood there and sized up the man standing a few feet in front of him. He didn't look like much, but he knew that something had been taking their group out. But no one had lived long enough to give a description. Certainly this couldn't be that person could it? No it had to be a group of people, only a mass of numbers could take out that many of his kind.

"You seem so sure of your self. But I'm afraid you've gotten in over your head, _Crucio!_"

Harry closed his eyes as the deadly green light erupted from the man's wand. He knew what this forbidden curse would do to the man and he really didn't want to see the effects of it. So he, with eyes closed, waited for the painful screams to begin. But they never came; instead he heard a deep, smooth but deadly laugh. Opening his green eyes he looked at the new comer and gasped. The man was still alive and laughing! But how?

"Care to try again?"

The young teen was simply amazed. This person was laughing and daring them to come up with something more powerful. Who was this person with deadly blood colored eyes? He didn't know but for the first time since this had all started he felt like he was going to make it out of this alive. It didn't matter that he was getting faint from the pain he was experiencing, or that he felt his own blood running down his arms, he just knew he would be safe.

But it seemed the Deatheaters thought differently. For the first time, they were afraid. This stranger had blocked one of the most painful curses they knew. Even their shadow monster had a look of fright on its gruesome face. It seemed all of them had the same thought, they must kill this person or they would be killed. And with that all twelve of them raised their wands and carried out the most deadly of the forbidden curses, the avada kedavra.

Twelve different beams of eerie green light shot forth and headed for the man cloaked in darkness. All watched in amazement, horror, or a mixture of both.

The shadows swirled, as if they knew what was coming and was enraged by it. Their movements became faster and more protective of the person that was being attacked. A glossy rainbow like barrier was suddenly present and shielded the man. Each deadly curse bounced off as if they were nothing more than a harmless light show. No sooner than it had started, the barrier was down and the angered shadows were once again licking and caressing the strange man, as a protective, worried lover would do.

"Foolish mortals. Do you really thing your weak magic can harm me? You should be more careful at who you aim those silly sticks at." The stranger stopped and titled his head to the side with half closed lids. It was as he was listening to a voice that only he could hear. Slowly his eyes opened back up with a dangerous gleam in his eyes and a deadly smirk played across his lips. "You have angered the shadows. They want to be the ones to take part in your deaths and I'm going to give it to them."

Harry watched as the shadows quickly spread out and surrounded the group of now terrified Deatheaters. Flame like fingers of shadows coiled one by one around all of them, winding themselves up the petrified bodies stopping at their faces, like cobras ready for that final strike. He heard the man snap his fingers and all the shadows dove into the mouths of the silently screaming Deatheaters. After only seconds of being inside their bodies, the shadows pulled out each grasping some type of whitish fog with them, causing each body to collapse to the street.

Harry was so busy watching what was going on around him he didn't notice that the strange but powerful man was walking towards him until he felt the monster holding him suddenly go stiff. Somehow he tore his gaze away from the deadly shadows and their victims to look into the face of this Master of Shadows.

"Hitotsu-Me Giant let him go now and receive your punishment."

Harry could have sworn he heard the monster gulp as he was released. Still holding his wand, he fell to his knees on the cement sidewalk and turned to watch the creature. Shock was all over Harry's face as he watched it fall to its knees in front of the stranger. This creature, just moments ago, had attacked him and now it was shaking in fear and bowing before this person!

"Master... please..I"

"Enough! You have disappointed me, Hitotsu. I gave all the shadow monsters freedom to live within the realm, freedom to do as you please. But you and the others have turned on me, joining up with these people and harming innocents! And for that you will be sealed again!"

The crimson-eyed stranger took a step back as another creature emerged beside him. A human like figure, clad in deep purple amour, stepped in front of the Hitotsu-me Giant and raised his staff, pointing the tip of it at the offending creature. With cold blue eyes and a sneer on its face, the monster gathered it's deadly magic and let it flow through its staff to the accused.

Harry watched at the blue-green monster screamed as it was destroyed and the shadows fade away. Looking up he noticed the stars were back and the moon was high above sending it's soft light to the now quiet scene below. Now luminated, he could see the lifeless bodies of all the Deatheaters. There was no blood, no wounds, nothing that made it look as if they were no more than sleeping. What happened to all of them and who was this person? This Master of Shadows?

He turned his head to look upon the face of the man who had saved him. He was staring at the same spot where the creature was destroyed and had a brief look of pain and sorrow in his eyes. As if he was hurt because of the creatures death. Harry then looked at the purple clad monster. It was watching the man also with worry in his eyes as if he understood what the man was feeling.

"You did what you had to do, Pharaoh."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Pharaoh? Why had the creature called the man that? Was it a nickname or something?

With a sigh and a sad smile 'Pharaoh' looked at the one who spoke. "I know Mahaado, but it doesn't make it any better."

Harry was about to make his self-known to the ones talking when he grabbed his head. Voldemort must have already known of his follower's defeat. His scar, his link to the Dark Lord, flared with pain causing him to scream. He felt strong hands on his shoulders and tried to open his eyes. He got a brief look at worried crimson before all went black.

* * *

Atemu looked down at the boy who had screamed and fallen into his arms. Quickly he shifted the boy around to look over him. In the moonlight he saw the vital red fluid trailing down his arms. 

"Atemu, what should we do with him? And why was he a target? Every other battle there was no children involved."

"I have no answers for the last question, but as for the first, he needs help." He picked the boy up and looked around trying to find out where he might belong. But he sensed nothing; it was as if he had no family at all. "I will take him back with me. Once he wakes up, he can tell me where he lives and then I will bring him back."

The magician nodded his head to his master and friend. "Very well, I will open the portal..." Mahaado stopped and turned around. Something was coming.

The pharaoh sensed it also. It was foreign magic but not dark like the one he had just faced. He looked over to his beloved friend and nodded his head to signal that he could also feel it. With a snap of his fingers, all the bodies disappeared, leaving no trace of a battle. They were ready.

_CRACK_

* * *

Dumbledore and five other members of the Order looked at the man and creature. His senses went on alert as he was over whelmed by the powerful aura this person was putting off. Never had he felt such strength before. Even the purple clad human looking creature had a strong and powerful aura. His eyes fell upon crimson ones and were stunned. They looked as if they were reading his soul. Mentally shaking it off, he looked at the fallen body of Harry Potter in the arms of this man. Had they done this to the boy? He knew of the attacks and this new dark magic the Deatheaters were using. And they had recently developed a way to track it as they had done tonight. 

But this person didn't look like a Deatheater. So he decided talking might be best. After all this could be a misunderstanding.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. We tracked a group of Deatheaters here..."

The stranger interrupted him, "Deatheaters. Should have figured they would use a name like that."

"So you have met them?"

With a snort of disgust the man replied. "There were twelve of them this time. Those people disgust me the way they abuse my realm and the monsters that live there. And they have been disposed of as they should be."

Dumbledore was taken aback but the venom that went with those words. Nor did he miss the words he had used. _This time _and_ my realm_ he had said. But what had he meant by that? This new magic was... well new to them and they had failed to fully understand it. All they knew was it allowed them to command creatures they had never seen have before and cause it to become nighttime anytime of the day.

All in all, he was not sure if he could trust this person, after all he had a creature also and a powerful one at that. He needed to get Harry away from him and back to the Order.

Atemu studied the old man in front of him. He could sense power from him, but he was still no real match for him and Mahaado. But this new group didn't trust him. It was written all over most of their faces. And there was one in the back that showed worry. Worried for the boy perhaps? Ah, so they must know him. Interesting.

"I take it you know the boy then?"

Mahaado shifted his gaze to people standing in front of them. He too had felt several emotions from them. His pharaoh was right, they did know the boy. And the cousin of Anubis was the most worried and angered. He opened up his mind to his master; he needed to speak to him in private.

Pharaoh, I do not trust them. We should take the boy and leave. The one that is a cousin of Anubis is angered also.

Atemu's eyes never left the leaders sight. I agree, they are loyal, but they also hold secrets. And their distrust of us is rolling off of them in waves. We shall leave.

"Yes, we know the boy. He goes to my school. I would like to take him home now." Dumbledore stepped forward to take Harry when the creature raised his staff and pointed it at him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the members of the Order raise their wands in defense.

"Do not step any closer to the boy or my master, that is if you value your life."

Shock and rage rang through out the group. They had never heard one of these monsters talk before. They didn't think they held that much intelligence.

Atemu looked down at the boy in his arms then back to them. "Whatever you are thinking of trying will not work, I have seen your magic and it is nothing compared to the shadows. I think I will be taking this boy back with me, I do not like the lies and mistrust in your hearts and minds. After all, you should be more grateful to one that leaves his family and life to come and protect strangers." He nodded to his loyal friend, signaling it was time to go.

Mahaado raised a hand and a portal opened up behind them. Atemu turned to go through, but stopped and looked back at the Order. "I will return to this exact place in a weeks time with the boy. I'd suggest Dumbledore, that if you want to see him again, you meet us here at sundown. Alone. Oh, and do not think you will be able to track us." And with that he and the magician walked through the portal, leaving six very stunned and outraged members of the Order behind.

* * *

Yugi sat on the white leather couch flipping through channels on the TV. Glancing over to the clock on the marble mantel of the fireplace, he sighed as he noticed the time. It had already been over two hours since Atemu had left. Pushing the power button on the remote, he turned the TV off and went to the kitchen. It was late and he knew Seto would be home soon, and most likely hungry. 

Rummaging through the refrigerator, he pulled out the needed things to make them dinner and hopefully Atemu would also be home to enjoy it. He didn't mind cooking for them, after all it was the least he could. Kaiba had asked him to come live with him and Atemu after all these strange battles had started. He had told Yugi that he wanted him to be there to look after the spirit since he couldn't be there to do it all the time like he wanted. So without hesitation, he told him yes and promptly moved in. Seto let him live there rent free and even gave him a personal bank account, filled with more money than he needed, to do with as he pleased. He had argued with him about this, but Seto just shrugged and said 'think of it as a thank you for helping me.'

Yugi shook he head as he thought about that day. He didn't need a thank you. The young man was more than happy to help when it came to his darker half. After all, Atemu had helped him and his friends more times than he could count. And now he could pay some of that back, even if it was no more than cooking a simple meal for them.

As soon as the chicken was done he heard the familiar footsteps of Seto walking into the room. "Hello Seto, you're just in time for dinner."

Kaiba smiled at him as he loosed his tie. "My timing is always perfect. Haven't you learned that by now?"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything else. Oh and before you ask, he's not here." Yugi looked at the blue-eyed man and saw anger and worry flash in his eyes.

"Let me guess, Mahaado?" A nod. "How long?"

"Over two hours now. I'm hoping he will be back soon. He still hasn't got his strength back." He grabbed two plates and began to fill them with food.

"Maybe I should go look for him."

"Yugi shook his head and placed the food in front of Seto. "Eat first, then we'll both go. You need to eat cause knowing you, you probably haven't eaten since this morning." He chuckled as he heard the other man growl in defeat and start to eat.

They sat in silence while finishing their meal. Both of them lost in their own worries and thoughts. Neither one of them liked it when Atemu went off on his own to fight. They knew he could take care of himself and that he had the most powerful creatures by his side, but they both loved him in their own ways and with love came worry.

Seto and Yugi looked up from their meals at the same time as they felt the rush of shadow magic through the house. Without a word to each other, they quickly got up and rushed up the stairs to where the power was centered.


	3. Kaiba Mansion

Seto and Yugi rushed in the guest bedroom just in time to see Atemu and Mahaado step out of the portal. Neither one of them spoke a word as the spirit walked over to the bed and place the boy he was caring on the over sized bed.

With a weak smile Atemu turned and looked over to the ones that had burst into the room. "Seto-koi, can you find me the first aid kit? And Yugi can you find something comfortable for the child to sleep in?" Both of them nodded their heads, knowing they would get their answers in due time, and left to go search for the needed items.

"Pharaoh?"

"Hai?"

"What are you going to do with the boy?"

"Exactly what I said I was going to do. In a weeks time the boy should be well enough to return to get his things. I have a feeling he lived near where he was attacked. I'll just help him gather his stuff from his home and he can stay here with us."

"Do you think that's wise? I mean he may not want to stay with you."

"True, but I do not trust those other people. They seemed to have alternative motives for wanting the boy. And those Deatheaters will not stop until they have caught him. I have no idea why so many people want him, and until I find that out, he will stay here where I can keep an eye on him. He is under my protection now."

The loyal Dark Magician frowned at his master. It wasn't that he was afraid or mistrusting of the boy, he just didn't like the fact that the Pharaoh was taking on more responsibility. He was already pushed to his limits as it was. But for all his concern he knew he would not be able to change his friend's mine. So he nodded his head in silent understanding. "As you wish, I will leave you then."

Atemu turned to Mahaado as he opened up another portal, "Do me a favor, if any more attacks should occur in the next few days, go to Bakura. I'm going to have a lot to deal with here and I have a sneaky suspension that neither Seto nor Yugi are going to let me out of the house."

With a smile on his face, the loyal duel monster walked through the portal back to his own world.

"Damn right your not leaving."

Atemu turned his head to the voice at the door and smiled. "Figured as much, not that I'm going to complain though, I've been gone too much."

Seto walked over to the bedside table and placed the kit on it before he turned to embrace his love. "You're right, you have been away too much. But I'm glad your home now and in one piece."

He leaned against the taller man and let himself relax for the first time that night. "There is no need to worry about me, I'm not going to leave you, ever."

"What about me?"

Atemu chuckled and lifted his head up to look at his aibou. "I'm not leaving either one of you. So both of you get that thought out of your thick heads." He reluctantly pulled himself out of Seto's arms and walked and opened the first aid kit. Getting the necessary things out he placed them beside the boy and proceeded to remove the tattered shirt.

Walking to the other side of the bed Yugi laid the clothes down and set out to help his darker half. "So what happened?"

"Same stuff at first. We arrived, found this boy being held captive by a Hitotsu-Me Giant and about a dozen robed guys, which I found out are called Deatheaters."

Seto snorted.

"My thoughts exactly, anyways they attacked me, I shielded my self, then the shadows kicked their asses and stole their souls, Mahaado sealed the Giant, the boy screamed and collapsed. Then more strange people showed up, but these weren't Deatheaters, they had modern magic but it wasn't dark. Anyways, they wanted the boy, but I sensed too many lies and deceit."

"So he came home with you." Seto said from behind him. "I heard what you told the magician. I have no problem in him staying as long as he's willing that is."

Atemu turned and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"Atemu, why don't you let me finish up here and you go with Seto and get some sleep. I know you're tired and tomorrow is going to be a full day with the boy here."

The spirit sighed. He was tired and he wanted some alone time with Seto. "Alright, just stay with him. He speaks English and I'm sure that when he wakes up he's going to be lost as to what happened and where he's at."

"I will, now off to be with you. And Seto?"

"Hai?"

"Don't keep him up! Let him sleep, tomorrow you can have your way with him."

Seto growled at his koi's look-a-like. "Fine but tomorrow you'd better wear your ear plugs."

* * *

Harry carefully opened his eyes and looked around. A single lamp in the far corner was the only source of light in the room. The walls were white and very clean looking. Slowly he lifted his upper body and let it rest on his elbows. He was lying in a rather large bed that had a navy blue comforter on it. Then he noticed his clothes, or pj's rather. They too were dark blue and made of silk. Where in the hell was he? And what the hell happened.

Slowly he worked back through the images of last night. Crimson eyes, shadows, magic, curses, scar, an angered Voldemort, and then darkness. And now a strange white bedroom and strange but nice clothes. Someone had taste and money. Green eyes peered around the room once more and spied innocent violet eyes looking back at him from the window seat.

"I'm glad to see you're awake now. You've been asleep for several hours, but after all that's happened that's to be expected I guess."

Harry stared at the man who spoke with a strange accent. This person looked exactly like the one from last night, except for the eyes. These were purple and held no anger or malice behind them. But still it had to be the same person.

"You're the one that saved me last night. Thank you."

The person chuckled as he approached him. "No that would be Yami. But don't worry, we are often mistaken for each other. Once Yami wakes up you'll see the differences in us. My name is Yugi, may I ask what your name is?"

"Harry Potter"

"Well Harry, it's nice to meet you. I bet you're wondering where you're at." A nod. "You my friend are in Japan. This house belongs to my brother-in-law. And don't worry you are safe here."

He studied the man in front of him and couldn't help but trust him. There was just something about him that screamed to be trusted. "I guess that would explain your accent then."

Yugi smiled, "Yes, I'm afraid my English isn't that great, but I guess it could be worse. Seto's the best at it seeing as he uses it more than Yami or me. Are you hungry? It's about time for breakfast."

On cue, Harry's stomach grumbled.

Laughing Yugi headed for the door, "I'll take that as a yes, follow me and we'll see what we can come up with. You're lucky I know a few English dishes."

Harry pulled the covers away from his legs and grimaced at the pain that shot through his arms. He had forgoten about that.

"You're arms will heal in time. Those were some nasty wounds that Hitotsu-Me Giant gave you." Yugi stated as he led the boy down the hall.

"Yugi can you tell me about that thing? I've never seen something like that before."

"No I'd expect you wouldn't have. And after some breakfast we'll try to answer you're questions then hopefully you can answer some of ours."

Harry nodded his head as he went down a flight of stairs. Just how big was this place? "That sounds fair."

Soon they rounded a corner and stepped into another pristine room. The kitchen was huge and immaculate. And off to the side was a rather large kitchen table and seated in one of the chairs was another man who had his back turned to them.

"Should have figured you'd be up at this hour Seto. Are you going to work today?"

"No, I took a few days off to spend with At..."

Yugi cut him off. "I'm sure _Yami_ will like that."

Growling, Seto turned around to ask why he was cut off when he spotted the green-eyed boy. "Oh hello."

Harry was curious as to why Yugi stressed the name Yami, but said nothing; after all he was a guest in their house. "Hi."

Yugi gestured towards the table for him to take a seat while he headed over to the fridge. "Seto this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Seto Kaiba my brother-in-law."

Harry nodded his head at Seto. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Picking up his mug of coffee he took a slip before he spoke. "No problem, it's not like I don't have enough room here."

Yugi rolled his eyes at the CEO's less than courteous reply. "Is Yami still sleep?"

"He was when I left him. But now that you're down here he'll probably be up soon." Seto cocked his head to the side and then grinned. "Speak of the devil."

"I heard that koi." Came a muffled reply from behind them.

Harry turned around and felt a slight blush appear on his face as he spotted the owner of that same deep commanding voice he heard last night. There, waking into the kitchen dressed in nothing but a pair of short black shorts was the Master of Shadows, the one that had saved him last night. He couldn't help but gawk at the man. The man did walk in almost naked.

Seto noticed the blush on Harry's face and chuckled. "He's Egyptian, they have no modesty. You'd better get use to it or you'll walk around looking like a tomato all the time."

Yami smirked and walked up behind Seto and draped his tanned bare arms around him. "Can't help it, it was hot in Egypt."

Seto rolled his eyes, then turned his head and kiss his love good morning.

Harry tried not to let his jaw drop down to the floor as he witnessed two males kiss, especially when they didn't stop. He quickly adverted his gaze to look at anything but them. It wasn't that he didn't approve, it was just the first time he had ever witnessed it. Needless to say it was a shock.

Yugi felt sorry for the boy and came to his aid. "Umm guys, I think you're embarrassing our house guest."

Breaking away from each other, they both cracked a smile before Seto pulled the shorter man into his lap, not wanting to spend a minute away from him.

Walking over to the table Yugi placed several plates filled with pancakes in front of them, before he took a seat across from Harry. "You'll have to excuse them they have no manners whatsoever."

Harry gave a sheepish grin. "It's ok, I just was taken by surprise is all. Sorry."

Yami, still in Seto's lap, smiled at him. "No need to apologize, umm?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well Harry, it's nice to meet you, I'm sorry I couldn't take you home after all that happened last night, but since you passed out I didn't know where you lived."

Harry picked up his fork and began to cut into his meal. "Don't worry about it. It's not like my aunt and uncle will worry about me. In fact they are probably celebrating right now."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "That bad huh?"

"You could say that."

Yugi and the others noticed the tone in his voice, but none of them questioned him, it wasn't their place. After all they had their secrets too, everyone was entitled to them, including the boy.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. Besides I think it will be in your best interest too. I don't think those Deatheaters will stop coming after you, and next time they will more than likely have a stronger monster with them."

Harry turned and looked into concerned crimson eyes. "No they won'tstop, they've been after me for over 6 years now. Can you tell me about that monster, as you called it? I've never faced them before."

Yami sighed and got into the seat next to his koi and aibou. "They are called Duel Monsters. Some how those Deatheaters have learned how to summon them and sway them to their side. How, I haven't figured that out yet. Anyways, the monsters come from a placed called the Shadow Realm. That is their home. Each one has a different strength level. The one that had you last night was called a Hitotsu-Me Giant and was one of the weaker ones."

"And the one with you? The purple one that looked human?"

With a smile Yami's eyes glazed over before Yugi pulled a stack of what looked like playing cards out of his pocket. Harry noticed his eyes once again had a clear look to them as he was handed one of those cards. Harry took it from Yugi and studied the picture and went wide-eyed. "It's the same one as last night!"

"Yes, that is the dark magician, my most loyal monster and friend. His name is Mahaado."

"You mean he came from a card? A game?"

This time Seto was the one to answer as he pulled out some cards of his own. "Yes and no. See those cards are a popular game here and in other countries. I'm taking it from your expression that it's not around where you're from. Which by the way is?"

"Oh, England."

"That explains the English then." Yugi replied. "Guess that could be a new market for you Seto."

"Could be, anyways, back to duel monsters." He paused to look at Atemu who nodded his head. "Several thousand years ago, in ancient Egypt, duel monsters were real they were part of your ka or soul if you will. With these monsters shadow games were played and the loser paid a huge price. Before long the monsters were sealed away along with the shadow realm, for reasons I'm not going to go into right now. Anyways, several years ago a man named Pegasus found carvings and went back to his home and recreated the monsters and game in a modern version. All was fine but the realm was opened again and now the monsters, to some people, can be summoned in real life again. And that is the short version."

Harry sat there and took everything in that he had just said. It sounded far-fetched but the proof was still throbbing in his arms. "Can all of you summon these monsters?"

"Yes."

"Alright, could I?"

"No not likely, not unless one of us helped you."

He then turned back to Atemu; he still had one more question. "Yami, last night you said you were the Master of Shadows. What does that mean? Is it some code name or something?"

Crimson eyes gazed into green ones. Harry felt as if he was being judged. Had he said something wrong? Trying his best not to shy away from the penetrating look he waited for his answer.

Atemu looked away and turned to Yugi first then to Seto. It looked as if they understood what he was saying with a simple look. But Harry didn't get his answer right away instead he got a question.

"Harry, I need to know something before I can answer you. Are you planning on staying here with us? Or do you wish to go back to England? I know it's sudden but there are just some things I can't tell you if you're going back. If you're wanting to stay then you will get an honest answer to any of your questions."

The teenager looked at the three in front of him. Yugi just smiled at him, Seto stared at him with no expression whatsoever, and the same went for Yami. Did he want to stay here in a country he knew nothing about with three guys he had just met? Well Yami did save him and Seto did give him a place to sleep, course he couldn't help but think that was because of Yami. He really didn't want to go back to live with his aunt and uncle until school. And since all that happened last year he wasn't even sure he wanted to stay at the Order, that would bring back too many memories of his godfather. So what should he do?

Harry met Atemu's gaze and answered. "I'll stay, I really have no where else to go. That is until school starts then I'll go back to England, if that's ok by you all."

"This school is called Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah how did you know? You're not wizards right?"

"No not in the way your thinking, but I'll explain that later. For your first question, last night after you passed out a group of men appeared and all but demanded you to be given to them. The leader of this group was called Dumbledore and said he was a headmaster at Hogwarts and said you went to school there."

"But...why didn't you give them to me? Not that I'm complaining, I really don't feel like being around him at least not for awhile."

Atemu shrugged his shoulders, "I looked into his soul, he harbored lies and deceit. I didn't trust them and since you weren't awake to vouch for him I did what I felt was best and brought you here where you would be protected."

"Excuse me, you looked into his soul? Are you serious?"

Atemu just waved it off as if it was nothing. "It's nothing really just something small ability I have. Just as I've seen into yours. You are hurt; you've lost someone very close to you and were betrayed by someone you looked up too. You feel lost and confused am I right?"

Harry just sat there with is mouth hanging open. He saw, he knew! Even though he was slightly upset he couldn't help but be amazed. "Wow, you knew everything, not the reasons but close enough."

"I'm sorry if you feel as if I've invaded your privacy, but you have to understand, too many people have been out to kill me and my loved ones. I do not trust as easily as Yugi does, it's not in my nature; I was born and raised that way. Looking into one's soul gives me an advantage as no one can hide what's harbored there. I will not do it again, you have my word on it."

All he could do was nod his head, for an instant he thought he saw a flash of sadness in those emotionless eyes. It was confirmed though when he saw Seto take Yami's hand and give it a squeeze. What was he so upset about? Surely it wasn't because of him? No it had to be about what he said, _kill me and my loved ones, _that would be enough to upset anyone, and he should know.

"So you'll stay with us? That is until your schooling starts?" Yugi said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, but I have nothing with me. All my stuff is back in England."

"I'm going to take you back in a week to gather your stuff, Dumbledore is also going to met us there to talk to you and I want some answers also. But in the mean time we'll take you shopping to get anything you might need."

A huge grin broke out on Yugi's face, "Hey! That sounds like fun! We could go right now!"

Rolling his eyes at his lighter half Yami replied, "Yugi, since you're the shortest one here..."

"Hey!"

"....can you see if you can find something to fit Harry for now? And try to stay away from the leather, I don't think Harry goes for that type of stuff."

Pouting for being called short, Yugi got up and headed off towards his room.

"I haven't forgotten about your questions Harry, tonight we'll sit down and answer anything you can come up with, truthfully."

Harry nodded his head, and then he thought of something, "I don't have any money to pay for stuff, all my money is wizard's money."

Seto snorted and Atemu busted out laughing, which left a very confused Harry. Finally Atemu calmed down enough to answer, "Seto has more money than the gods, so don't worry about a thing, and if he complains about the bill well then he'll have to deal with me."

Harry couldn't help but see the evil gleam in those crimson eyes as well as the flash of fear in Seto's icy blue ones. And with a knowing teenage grin, Harry left and went to try to find Yugi, if he didn't get lost first.

Atemu waited until Harry had left to climb back into his koi's lap and rest his head on his shoulders. He was still tired but it was nothing he couldn't handle, he had been through worse.

Rubbing comforting cycles on Atemu's back, the CEO kissed the spirit on the top of his head. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can keep it all a secret and just wait it out until he leaves."

"No he deserves the truth, he's been lied to too many times already. Besides I think we can trust him. And if we get second thoughts I can always erase his memory. But I don't think it will come to that."

"Alright, if that's the way you feel, after all your word is law."

Atemu leaned back and grinned wickedly, "Damn straight, Priest."

Rolling his eyes, he stood up and carried the spirit out the kitchen, "Let's get ready then, Pharaoh."


	4. Secrets Told

Harry sighed as his fell backwards on the bed. The cream colored carpet was littered with shopping bags, each containing something he would need during his stay at the Kaiba mansion. He chuckled as he replayed the events at the mall, which happened to be filled with several things he had learned about his new guardians. One being that the three of them had a weird obsession for leather, though the two look-a-likes had it worse. Another was that Seto and Yami had a talent for giving death glares to anybody that dared look at their little group wrong. It was quite funny though since he wasn't on the receiving end of those deadly looks.

But the funniest was when he found out that Yami, the Game King, and Seto, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. had a fan following. It seemed everywhere they went they were stalked by several Japanese girls, and to his amusement a few guys also. Yugi would just giggle at them then of course they would yell things like kawaii, whatever that meant. And there were a few other words the girls would yell out, speaking of which he needed to ask Yugi what yaoi means. For some reason this word caused girls to scream, jump for joy then promptly faint.

Japanese girls were weird in Harry's opinion.

He let a faint grin grace his face as he closed his eyes, ready to give in to his tired body. Well that was until a knock at his door told him otherwise.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"We're ready to talk if you are."

Harry groaned as he got up from the bed and made his way over to the door. After opening it he found himself looking into lavender colored eyes.

"I'll take you down to the living room, since I'm sure you'd get lost in this place. That is if you're ready to hear everything."

"Yeah. I think I am."

Yugi smiled warmly at Harry. "Ok then."

Harry found Yami and Seto sitting side by side on the white leather couch as Yugi asked him to take a seat in the matching chair in front of it. Looking at their faces he could tell that the fun earlier today had all passed and now it was time to get down to business. So he nodded his head at them to let them know he understood.

"Harry, before we begin I must tell you that anything we say here must be kept between us four and that all knowledge of this could put you in danger. But then again I don't think you're any stranger to danger, but still it needs to be understood." Yami looked deep into Harry's green eyes as if to bring the point home.

"You're right, I'm no stranger to it. I've had a death wish since I was one, and you have my word."

"Alright, I know you have questions, but I think it would be best if we told you our story first. I think it will clear up most of your questions."

Harry nodded his head while Yami looked from Seto to Yugi. Each of them gave him a smile and then Yami started his story.

"About three thousand years ago, in ancient Egypt, there was a young Pharaoh that ruled over lower and upper Egypt. The Pharaoh's name was Atemu and he was considered the Chosen One. What that meant was that he was the only Pharaoh to ever be able to call upon the gods, Ra, Obelisk, and Osiris. He also had incredible power, the power of the Shadows, which was unlike any others. Also in these times, duel monsters the same ones Yugi showed you in his deck, were alive. With them, the higher-ranking officials played a very deadly game called Shadow Games. With these games, punishment, death, and judgment were passed. If you lost you also lost your soul to the shadows. This is why it was forbidden for commoners to play.

Soon dark times came to Egypt. With the rise of the god Zork, Pharaoh Atemu had to unleash a very powerful force to vanquish it and save his people. So he called upon the three gods and with the power behind his name he was able to form another god called Halakti, The Creator of Light, thus destroying Zork. But now he had another task and that was to seal the shadow realm, so something like this could never happen again.

So with the help of his priests, and the seven powerful Sennen Items, the Pharaoh sealed his soul into the Sennen Puzzle. Now the realm would be sealed and his people would be safe."

Yami paused to let Harry take all this in before he glanced at Yugi to let him know that he was the one to pick up where he left off.

"Three thousand years later, my grandfather, went on a dig to find out a new game, one he had heard about but didn't know if it was true of not. Anyways, he and his guide entered a tomb and he passed the traps, which had been laid to protect what was inside. Once inside, certain events happened and he soon found a golden box with a shattered puzzle inside."

"The Sennen Puzzle?"

Yugi nodded his head. "Yes. My grandfather brought it home and gave it to me, since he knew how much I liked puzzles. It took me several years to complete, but I did. At the same time I had gotten pretty good, with my grandfather's help, with the game Duel Monsters, the one I showed you earlier. I entered a tournament in order to save my grandfather's soul. Along the way, I soon discovered that I had another me, or rather a spirit living inside in the puzzle, but it was connected to me. But to make a long story short, the spirit did not know his name or had any memories of his past. Come to find out, the spirit was half a soul, the darker half, known in Japanese as a yami."

With this Harry looked from Yugi to Yami with wide eyes. Could...no it just had to be a...maybe?

"And I was the lighter half, known as hikari. Together we made up one soul. Thus I named the spirit Yami. Soon we found out that Yami was the Pharaoh that was sealed in the puzzle thousands of years ago."

"So you may call me Atemu, BUT only here. As you see, my true name is very powerful. It was what gave me the ability to form the last god, Halakti. This is what you must keep a secret above anything else. We're trusting you with this but if you fail that trust I will be forced to remove your memories. I hope you understand."

Harry watched as Yami, no Atemu gradually smiled at him. This was weird to say the least. "Umm, if you're a spirit then how come you look so..."

"Solid?" a nod, "Easy, shadow magic makes it possible. See this body is a perfect replica of what I use to look like in ancient Egypt. Except it is made up of entirely shadows. I'll show you."

Atemu stood up and walked out to the middle of the floor, and closed his eyes. Slowly the Sennen Eye glowed upon his forehead and his body started to darken and loosen, before it turned into wisps of shadows, which shifted and retreated back to the couch where they joined back up and formed a solid Atemu leaning on Seto.

"Umm...wow."

Seto smiled at his koi then turned back to Harry with a stern glare, "I know this is a lot to take in. And we really haven't even brushed the surface of everything that is involved. And I know that you promised Atemu that you would keep his secret but I will also make sure you keep to your word. I will not allow anything to happen to him. Do you understand?"

Harry gulped as he flinched under Seto's look, "I understand. And I also understand now why that monster called you Pharaoh, but what about the Master of Shadows thing?"

Atemu smiled and held out his hand. Soon a long wisp of a shadow formed and curled around his hand and arm, much like a snake would. Its 'head' seemed to lay relaxed on his shoulder, as if it was a beloved pet.

"The shadows are slightly complicated to explain. They are alive in a sense. They have thoughts and some feelings. I guess you could think of them as a child and me as the parent. They are curious and have a longing to see and know everything of this world since it's all new to them. Through me they are able to see and do as they please. They are apart of me as much as I am a part of them. They are the ones that gave me the gift of my own body instead of sharing with Yugi. And they are the ones that gave me that name. For all my begging and asking they refuse to call me anything other than their master."

"Ok this is weird, I've been studying magic for five years now and I've never heard of such magic before. Why?"

Yugi chuckled, "Because this is an ancient magic that hasn't been used in centuries. And only certain people, in this day and age, have the means to wield it. Atemu and another spirit, named Bakura, are the one ones that can freely call upon it. We mortals have to be destined to use the sennen items and that is what grants us to wield the shadows." Yugi paused and held out one of his hands. Soon there was a bright light and when it faded, there was a golden upside down pyramid lying in his upturned palm.

Seto did the same, except his hand held a golden rod.

"Since I am Atemu's reincarnate and his other half, I can wield the power of the puzzle. Seto is the reincarnate of High Priest Seth and therefore allows him to wield the sennen rod."

"Harry, can we ask you a few questions? There are some things I need to know before I have to face those deatheaters again. Maybe then I can find a way to stop whoever is trying to take control of my realm."

Harry adverted his gaze before he spoke. "The one you're probably looking for is Lord Voldemort. He's the one in charge of the deatheaters. He's also the one that killed my parents and has been trying to kill me over the last several years. He's been slowly coming back into power and from what I saw last year he's pretty damn close to being at his peak. He's the one that gave me this scar, when he tried to kill my parents. For some reason the death curse didn't kill me, but left this instead. I'm the only one, besides you, that has ever survived it. By the way how did you do that?"

"Mirror Force, it blocks all attacks."

"Let me guess, it's part of that game you showed me earlier?"

"Yes, as I said that game was real back in my time, we can easily use the cards to get the same affect in this time. Now tell me about this Dumbledore? I would like to know his story before I meet back up with him."

Sighing, Harry started his explanation, "Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards. I use to look up to him, but after last year.... Well anyways, he's the headmaster of Hogwarts, speaking of which, I'm surprised he hasn't come looking for me. I know he would rather me be at the Order than here with you."

Atemu snorted, "He can't find you. Shadow magic is protecting you and this house; to him it will be as if you dropped off the face of the earth. No one will be able to find you unless I let them."

"For some reason I believe you when you say that. Say, can I see one of those monsters? But not something that wants to kill me?"

Crimson met emerald for a brief moment, "Well if you'd rather not talk about him right now, I suppose we can go on to the more interesting part of our powers. I think I'll introduce you to one of my more favorite monsters. Kuribo, come visit me and meet a friend of mine."

Harry's jaw hit the floor as a little brown fur ball appeared in Atemu's lap. Big childlike eyes peered up at the pharaoh as it started jumping up and down, as a sugar-high kid would do. This was a feared duel monster? How could an over sized dust bunny be in the same category as that thing that had captured him?

"Don't let his size fool you. Just because he's small doesn't mean anything. Just as Seto."

Snorting, Seto reached over and petted the bouncing fur ball. "I'll admit, kuribo has saved my life several times."

"Kuree!!"

Yugi laughed and held his hands out towards the pint-sized monster. Getting the hint, kuribo floated over to him and sat in his lap and stared over at Harry as if noticing him for the first time. "Kuribo, this is Harry, he's a guest here. So I want you to be nice to him, ok?"

Kuribo nodded his body, and snuggled into Yugi's chest.

"Umm, can I see the one that came with you that night? The Dark Magician?"

Atemu shrugged his shoulders and called out to his old friend. Soon Mahaado was standing in front of him.

Harry was amazed to see this creature up close. He held no fear for the impressive monster. His ice blue eyes held a kindness that wasn't there the night of the attack.

"Yes, Pharaoh?"

"Mahaado, please just call me Atemu. There is no need for formalities. And why don't you get comfortable? We are not being called to battle, I asked you to come here to meet Harry, since you didn't have time to see him the other night."

Mahaado bowed his head, and held his staff to his chest before a glow enveloped him. When the light had died down, his armor was gone and replaced with black slacks and a purple long sleeved shirt, but his staff remained the same. The magician turned around and faced Harry with a smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you Harry."

"Wow, you look normal!"

Mahaado chuckled as he flopped down on the couch beside Atemu. "That's because I use to be 'normal' as you called it. I was one of Pharaoh Atemu's High Priests, but I fused my Ka and Ba together and formed the Dark Magician to serve him forever."

Atemu smiled at his old friend before he leaned his head on Seto's shoulder. The day had been long and he was still feeling the effects of all the battles. He sighed contently when he felt Kaiba's fingers run through his hair.

Harry surveyed the scene in front of him and smiled to himself. Granted these past couple of days had been anything but normal, but hell he was use to that. But he felt for the first time he didn't have to worry about anything. He had a feeling that these people would not let anything happen to him and he actually felt safer here than he did at Hogwarts. But he did miss his friends. Ron and Hermione were the only ones he had and they had stuck by him through everything. But even they didn't understand all went on at the end of the last school term. After all they didn't hear that prophecy.

"Umm guys? I think we should all turn in. It seems as if our almighty Pharaoh has fallen asleep." Yugi said as he dismissed kuribo back to the realm.

Seto nodded his head as he picked his husband up and carried him up the stairs. Soon Yugi and Harry followed leaving the magician to return to his realm.

* * *

Dragon: Ok peoples, I wanted to have all the reviewers help me decide what teaching jobs to give Seto, Yugi and Yami. I have ideas but I thought I would see what all of yall thought. Please just leave it in the reviews and it can even be a made up position. If it is made up please leave some details on what the job is about. Thanks!


	5. Kuribos Attack

Dragon: lol don't worry everybody, I promise more characters will show up soon. I just needed to get things out between the main characters first. But never fear one of my other favorite charries will bless us with his presence in this chapter!

Also, Atemu's job has been picked but I'm still deciding on Seto and Yugi, so please leave your suggestions in the reviews! Thanks!

* * *

The days flew by for Harry as he got accustom to living in the Kaiba Manor. And for the first time he was at peace. He no longer had to live in a small bedroom, his clothes were not hand-me-downs, and he could come and go as he pleased. Well as long as he stayed on the grounds that was. Atemu made it clear that he wasn't to leave the property unless either the spirit, Kaiba or Yugi, accompanied him. Which was ok by him since he didn't relish the fact of being caught be deatheaters and their monsters again alone.

Yugi constantly questioned him about the magic he could perform and gladly showed him what he knew once Atemu assured him that the Ministry could not detect him. They seemed fascinated that it took a wand to use magic, for none of them needed a wand to do what they did.

Harry became fast friends with the trio as he learned their different personalities.

Yugi was a bubbly person, always full of energy and happiness. He truly cared for all those around him and took it to heart if one of them was hurting or upset. And despite his age of twenty-two, he acted more Harry's age, which suit him fine.

Atemu was an easygoing person unless someone angered him or hurt his family. Harry could easily see that he had been a Pharaoh, for he held himself in a regal type manner and spoke with a voice of authority. But his heart was pure gold if he trusted you. His stern face would easily soften when it came to either Yugi or Seto. And Harry even started to see it soften towards him, which he was glad for. Even though he knew deep down that the spirit would not harm him, his cold blood red eyes sent shivers down his spine several times.

Seto was the most complicated out of all three of them. His blue eyes held an icy look that would only soften around Atemu. And even though he was civil with Yugi and Harry, they both knew that they would never be able to get that warmer look that the Pharaoh got. Yugi had explained to him the bond that Seto and Atemu held as they were lovers and cousins in their past lives and once Seto had gained his memories of that life he reclaimed the Pharaoh's heart. Something in Harry told him that Kaiba was a good man but would never choose to show it to anyone other that his husband.

He slowly learned what kind of power these three possessed and was simply amazed by all they could do and what they had done. Everyday he was told of another event that had led them to be what they are. Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Doom Organization, and more were told to him. And for the first time he saw that other people had it just as bad if not worse than he did. Harry just had one person after him, but these three had countless people after their items and power. When they destroyed one, another would take its place. Now he understood why they looked at this new situation with no fear.

Monsters were now another part of his new life, for living with the Master of Shadows meant that there were always several around the house or grounds. He learned that if he over slept too long a hyperactive Kuribo bouncing on his chest would wake him up. Mahaado was a constant part of their household, appearing at some of the oddest times to inform them of anything strange going on in the Shadow Realm or just to hang out.

And even though he was in a strange country, in a strange house, with even stranger things going on inside it, he was truly happy. For once he was glad that those deatheaters had chosen that day to attack him. And for once he really wasn't looking forward to going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table surrounded by his guardians eating breakfast. Today was Friday and at sundown tonight Atemu was going to take him back to England to get his stuff. He was dreading it but it was necessary but at least he wouldn't be going alone. Seto was going to go but Atemu asked him to stay behind in case there were other problems that he would be needed for since the spirit wouldn't be able to fight any battles will they were at Harry's and meeting Dumbledore.

"Seto, when is Mokuba coming back? It should be soon right?" Yugi asked as he reached for his drink.

"Next week he should be back from camp. He'll be glad to meet Harry, he'll finally have some one around his age here."

Harry smiled; he had heard all about the CEO's younger brother and was also looking forward to meeting him.

They all fell silent again, as usual, until Atemu started chuckling.

Seto cocked an eyebrow at him, "Koi?"

"Certain security measures have been breached."

Harry was about to voice his concern when they suddenly heard screaming coming from outside.

"PHARAOH CALL YOUR FUR BALLS OFF!!"

"What did you do?" Seto asked as if he was asking a child what they did wrong.

"Two words: kuribo and multiply" he said as he stood up and walked towards the back of the house.

Seto groaned, Yugi giggled and Harry was staring, confused.

"Come on lets go see what's happening to Bakura."

Harry soon found himself outside on the back porch watching about fifty brown balls of fur chasing a man with white hair who was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I SWEAR TO RA IF YOU DON'T CALL THEM OFF I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Harry gulped at the threat but the others seemed to be unfazed by it. In fact, Yugi was still giggling, Seto was even chuckling and Atemu was trying to hold himself together for laughing so hard.

The white haired man soon tripped and was 'attacked' by the kuribo, each of them taking their turns bouncing on him. Harry felt slightly sorry for him seeing as he knew how it felt to have just one do that to him.

Atemu noticed the shift in power and saw Bakura was aiming a good-sized amount of shadow energy at his monsters.

"TOMB ROBBER IF YOU HARM ONE PIECE OF FUR ON THEIR BODIES I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU BACK TO THE SHADOW REALM!"

"THEN CALL THEM OFF NOW!"

The Pharaoh wiped a stray tear from his eye and snapped his fingers. Soon only one kuribo was left bouncing on Bakura's stomach and when it realized that it was now alone and facing as rather pissed Bakura it "eeped" and raced back to hide behind Atemu, who dismissed it back to it's home.

Bakura got up and brushed himself off before he walked towards them. Harry could see the evil gleam in his brown eyes before he was ever standing in front of them. Cold look caused Harry to flinch. This person was just as affective in the death stare department. But it seemed that none of the others were affected by it.

"Pharaoh what the hell was that about?" The Tomb Robber asked looking at the others standing there, then his gazed caught Harry's, "Damn!"

"Don't worry about it Bakura, Harry knows." Atemu said as he turned to face them. "Bakura this is Harry, Harry this is Bakura, he's the other spirit we told you about."

"Hi."

"Hn." Bakura said as he studied him. Once his examination was over he turned back to Atemu. "So what's his story? I assume he has one or he wouldn't be here."

"I found him with those people we've been battling. They seem to have taken an interest in him. And there's another group that wants him also."

"So now he's under your protection. Great, just what we need, another mortal to defend. You're getting soft Pharaoh."

Atemu chose to ignore him and as his own question. "What brings you here?"

Bakura looked back at the others, "I need to talk to you alone."

Seto growled, "You can say in front of us, it's not like we don't know what's going on."

"This is between me and the Pharaoh, Priest."

"Seto, why don't you all go back inside and finish eating I'll be back in soon."

"Fine, come on."

Atemu watched as they filed back in the house before he took at seat in one of the many chairs lining the porch. "So what's going on that you could talk in front of them about?"

Bakura also took a seat beside him, "I think I found out what our problem is, well at least what part of it is."

"And?"

"Last night I was returning from another battle through the shadow realm and I stumbled upon another portal. I could literally feel the energy pulling from me when I got close to it."

"So some one is draining us? It would explain why we are so tired after using our powers. How bad is it?"

"Not bad yet, it's still pretty small. Whoever's doing it is still not strong enough to enhance it. So I don't think we have anything to be concerned about at this moment."

Atemu nodded his head, "That some one would be called Lord Voldemort. He's also the one that is most likely behind swaying the monsters."

Bakura looked shocked, "And how do you know this?

"Harry, he told us about it last night. This Voldemort is also interested in him, and has been trying to kill him for some time now. According to him, he's been a terror to the wizarding world for some time now."

"Huh? Wizards?"

Atemu sighed, "Harry is a wizard, they use modern magic and wands. It's really pretty weak compared to ours, so I'm betting that's why he wants it so bad."

"So that's what those sticks are for, humph, bakas. So are you going to tell them about this?"

"No, there is no need to worry Seto or Yugi about it, after all it's just making me sleepy for now. But I'll leave up to you to keep an eye on it. Just let me know if anything changes."

"Alright, are you back now?"

"I'll tell Mahaado to come and get me starting tomorrow. I have too much to do tonight. I have to take Harry back to his home to get his stuff and then I have to meet with Dumbledore about Harry and why he wanted him so bad. Say, would you like to stay and go with us? I could us your help if things go weird while were there."

Bakura shrugged his shoulders as they both got up to walk back in the house. "Why not? It could be fun, plus I'd like to hear what has to be said too."

* * *

"Are you sure it's ok to leave them two alone?" Harry asked as he sat back down at the table.

Yugi smiled at him, "Don't let their words fool you. It won't seem like it to you but those two are best friends. Bakura is a good person at heart..."

Seto snorted and Yugi glared at him.

"...but he will not show any emotion in front of the rest of us. Only Atemu sees that side of him. So if he says anything rude to you don't take any offence to it. He still thinks he has an image to maintain."

"So why did he call him tomb robber?"

"Back in ancient Egypt Bakura was a master tomb robber, he would raid and pilfer any that belonged to Priests and Pharaohs. At one time he raided and desecrated Atemu's father's tomb. This lead to an all out battle that soon unleashed Zork.

"Once that was over, and the sealing of the shadow realm happened, Bakura also got trapped in the Sennen Ring. My friend Ryou, Bakura's reincarnate, received the ring and released him. Bakura went on a quest to get the Items again but of course he failed."

Yugi sighed and Seto took over the story.

"After Atemu and me got our memories back, Atemu destroyed most of the evil inside his soul and heart. He believe that somewhere deep down was a good person, much like he believe that I was worth saving too. Eventually it led to a very tight friendship between them too, because they understand each other and come form the same time period. Atemu convinced the Shadows to grant him a body also so basically Bakura owes my husband a great deal. But he would never ask Bakura of anything, that's just the way he is."

"Oh, wow, you all have a very complicated history huh?"

"You could say that." Atemu said as Bakura and him reentered the kitchen. "Seto, Bakura is stay with us for the day then going with me and Harry back to England."

He nodded his head, "Good, at least you won't be alone."

"Now why don't we teach Harry here how to play duel monsters while we wait for sundown?"

* * *

Dragon: Next chapter Atemu meets the Dursley's and Dumbledore! If there is anything you'd like to see happen to them just put it in the reviews, I might not be able to do it but I'd love to see your ideas for some good humor!

Also if you like Yami/Seto pairings then check out Egyptian Dreams that me and my friend co-wrote. It's under the name Dragon N Desidera. Enjoy!


	6. Fun with the Dursley's

Dragon: I've had lots of requests for more pairings. I haven't really thought about it. So if you would like to see some more please put in the reviews who should be paired with who. I got a few for Yugi/Harry but Yugi's like 22 and Harry's 16 so I don't think that would work lol that's robbing the cradle in my book. I also got some for Mokuba/Harry but Mokuba is not going to Hogwarts so I'm not sure that would work either. But if you want any others just tell me and I'll start a poll. It's going to be several more chapters before they ever get to school so take your time in deciding.

Also it seems I got several requests for the same thing to happen to the Durlsey's so I've added in here. I hope you all enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Placing his feet on solid cement, Harry sighed. He was thankful that he was out of the Shadow Realm. It was his first time there and he hoped to never have to see it again, even thought he knew he would have to. All he saw was inky black and purple swirls at every angle. The coldness snapped at him and drove him to shiver inwardly. For it was not an outward icy feeling but one that reached deep inside him.

Bakura had one monster accompanying him that all but freaked Harry out. One side of it looked like a beautiful angel while the other side looked like a demon from storybooks.

Mahaado walked beside Atemu and him though the Realm. He had asked why the needed monsters with them, and it was politely explained that some of the monsters had no masters and therefore were 'wild' and tended to attack any human souls that ventured into there home. So they were there to make sure no harm came to Harry since Bakura and Atemu had free reign in the Realm.

But now he was glad to be on his own turf.

"Bakura, stay here and wait for us. Dumbledore should meet us here and if your waiting on him you can keep him company incase we get held up." Atemu said with a slightly evil gleam in his eyes.

The tomb robber nodded his head and wore a smirk on his face. He knew what Atemu wanted and he was more than happy to oblige.

"Alright Harry lead the way."

It wasn't long before he found himself standing in front of the modest house on Privet Drive. Just a week ago he had felt as if this house was better than most, relatively big for the people that lived there, even if he did loathed it. But now he felt as if it was nothing more than a dump that housed even more trash inside. Before he had no where else to go, but now he had a mansion he called home in Japan with three people that in such a short time he considered his friends.

And now one of those friends was standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder as if he understood the emotions running through his mind, and sought to comfort him. Then again knowing Atemu he probably did know what was going though his mind. Funny how that same ability could be such a pain at times and welcoming relief in others. Guess the old saying was right; you have to take the good with the bad.

He turned and looked up at the man beside him and saw a warm, inviting hue in those deadly looking eyes and the same emotion in the smile that he adorned. And gratefully he returned it.

Steeling his emotions he reached up and pushed the tiny, but taunting button.

Harry stood there stiff as a board as the rust colored door opened in front of him to reveal his portly sized uncle. Vernon Dursley went from a look of indifference to shock then to anger in a matter of moments.

"What in bloody hell are you doing here boy?"

Atemu growled low in his throat upon hearing the tone in this mortal's voice. In the short time that he had come to know Harry he was very fond of him and considered him a valued friend and with that came the over whelming need to protect and defend. So this person's response to his own flesh and blood triggered these emotions in the spirit. This person was about to realize just whom he was dealing with.

The Pharaoh gently squeezed Harry's shoulder to let him know that he did not have to respond.

"We are here to collect Harry's things, _fool._"

For the first time Uncle Vernon looked at the person standing there with his nephew. His face flushed from red to deep purple in a matter of seconds as he heard that mocking word. There in front of him was a rather short man with the most obscene hairstyle and dressed in nothing but black leather. But when he looked into those eyes his breath caught in his throat. This person's eyes were the color of freshly drawn blood and seemed to glow on their own.

To him it was as Harry had brought home the devil himself.

And right now he wasn't far from the truth.

When the man didn't say anything Atemu continued. "Now will you let us in or shall I make you move?"

Harry would have flinched at the tone of the spirit's voice if it weren't so amusing to see his uncle so pissed and shaken at the same time.

"I will not let any of your kind in my house!" Vernon said as he slammed the door in their faces.

Harry gulped and looked at Atemu, he knew the spirit's temper and he could just imagine what was going to happen now. Not that he really minded…

"What did he mean by your kind?"

"Wizards, magic, things like that. He's totally against it."

"Ah," he said as a smirk formed on his face, his eyes flashed with a certain insane gleam. "Then why don't I give him a taste of the thing he loathes so much?"

With a delightful grin, Harry nodded his head. Oh this was going to be fun!

Atemu raised his hand, palm out, and send a blast of shadow magic towards the door, thus blowing it from its hinges. Smirk still on his lips, he led Harry into the house to come face to face with a very upset uncle.

"Care to reconsider your words?"

A gasp could be heard as Harry's Aunt came from their kitchen and saw what happened to the door, and behind her Dudley stood stiff as a board with his mouth hanging open.

At the sight of them Harry could do nothing but chuckle.

"Petunia, go get the gun."

Harry paled as he watched his aunt take off to go retrieve the item. He couldn't believe that his uncle would really shoot them. But then again his uncle was never really sane. He glanced up at Atemu to see his reaction to what his uncle had said and what he saw sent shivers down his spine.

The spirit's eyes were glowing and that smirk had turned into a feral grin. He was almost expecting horns to be sprouting out the top of his head.

Deep, rich, insane laughter sounded through out the house before he spoke. "Harry, go gather your things, just pile them in the center of your room. Once done call for Mahaado, he'll be waiting to transport it back to the Manson."

Harry nodded his head and took off up the stairs. As much as he wanted to hang around and see what Atemu did to them he wasn't about to protest when the pharaoh was in this state of mind.

Atemu watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry bounded up the stairs, keeping his full attention on the women that had just entered back in the room with the shotgun. His eyes flashed dangerously as the man took it from his wife and aimed it at him.

"Do you honestly think that piece of metal will harm me?" he said as the Eye began to glow on his forehead. With a snap of his fingers, the Shadows sprang forth from the nearest wall and wrapped around the barrel yanking it out of Vernon's hands. In the blink of an eye it and the shadows disappeared.

Vernon starred at his now empty hands before he looked back up at the devil that had entered his home. "What are you?"

Another chilling chuckle, "Doesn't matter, but I do have a few friends I would just love for you to meet. I do hope you make them welcome unlike you made us."

On cue five Kuribos of different colors appeared in the living room, hovering just inches from the Dursley's.

"Kuribo brothers meet the Dursley's, Dursley's meet the brothers."

At that the humans paled. The five colored fur balls floated there for a few seconds before they attacked sending them running through the house.

Atemu pulled out his deck and casually shuffled through it as he heard small explosions coming from various parts of the house. "Oops, guess I forgot to tell them not to explode on impact. Oh well." Still looking through his deck, as if bored, he settled down on the bottom steps and watched the humans and kuribos run rampant. It really was amusing especially when he heard the unmistakable sound of china and glass exploding along with a few screams. Bakura would be proud.

Petunia screamed as blue kuribo followed her into walk-in pantry blocking her from escaping. In a panic she coward in the corner near the bags of flour and sugar. The blue brother squealed in delight as he charged at her. Quickly, Mrs. Dursley tried to dodge out of the way as the fur ball explode on impact sending white power everywhere.

Uncle Vernon's luck wasn't any better. As he ran into the backyard, two kuribos followed him. He ran into the shed and quickly closed the door only to have it explode in his face as the brothers flew right into it. As he stood there with everything raining down on him he glanced over and saw his neighbors looking at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Umm nothing to be concerned about, the gas can exploded is all. Nothing out of the ordinary I assure you!"

Atemu felt the familiar pull of the realm as it opened up and looked up the stairs to see Harry coming his way. "I take it Mahaado just showed up?"

"Yeah, he says Dumbledore is with Bakura and we should get back before he kills him."

Atemu chuckled and patted the space beside him, "We'll wait a little, besides I think you'll find this amusing."

As soon as he sat down his cousin came running into the room screaming and crying his head off. Blinking he tried to figure out why then he saw it as he turned around. A pink Kuribo firmly had his fangs latched on his cousin's rear end. He blinked one more time before he fell into a fit of laughter. "Oh man I wished I had a camera!"

"Here you go."

Harry looked up at Atemu and saw exactly what he wished for in the palm of his hand.

"How?"

With a grin he replied, "Magic, how else?"

* * *

Bakura smirked as he felt Atemu use his powers and heard the explosions. There was just something about the Pharaoh giving into his yami nature that intrigued him. Before Seto came along Atemu was considered a goodie goodie in his book. But something in the Priest brought out his darker side and he was internally grateful for that.

He reached around to his back to pull his favorite dagger out of its sheath. Being bored waiting on this Dumbledore he decided to toss it around a bit. He had just started to give it a whirl when he felt the tingle of modern magic in the air.

Glancing around he spotted an old man in gray robes heading his way. Behind him was another man that had a weird aura around him, one he instantly recognized. He waited till they got closer before he spoke.

"I thought Yami told you to come alone."

Dumbledore looked at the white haired man and took in the dagger in his hands and the narrowed chocolate eyes. The feeling of immense power washed over him. It was the same feeling he got when he faced the tri-colored man before except that one's power was stronger than the one standing in front of him. But still this one wasn't to be taken lightly either.

"Excuse me do I know you?"

Bakura growled. "No, but I've heard about you. Your name is Dumbledore and you were told to meet Yami and Harry here tonight. I'm here to make sure you wait till they are done terrorizing his family. Now again I ask why is the Cousin of Anubis with you when you were told to come alone?"

"Cousin of what?"

"Idiot, the werewolf with you! Who else would be related to the Jackal headed god? Honestly has this whole world forgotten the old gods?!"

"I'm sorry but Professor Lupin wanted to come and see if Harry was alright. He's worried about him."

The tomb robber snorted. "I don't give a damn who's worried about him. If Yami told you to come alone then that's what he's expecting of you. You really have no idea who your messing with do you? And as for Harry being alright, I can assure you he's better off with the Kaiba's then he is anywhere else."

This time Lupin decided to speak. "Harry would be better protected at the Order with the rest of us."

"Oh really? Then I guess we should just quit saving your sorry asses and let you deal with the creatures from the Shadow Realm since you all seem to have everything under control." He said with sarcasm.

The Headmaster stood there and watched as Lupin and Bakura spoke. Granted he wanted Harry back under his protection but it was also true they had no way of dealing with whatever these creatures were and from the way these strangers talked they could handle them quite well.

"Did you say that fellow's name was Yami?"

"Yes, my name is Yami."

Bakura whirled around and saw Atemu and Harry coming up behind him. He carefully took in the looks on their faces. The Pharaoh was pissed, undoubtedly cause there was a second person here and Harry looked well..shocked.

Atemu narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to the group. He should have known that he wouldn't have listened to what he had said that night. For some reason these people just reeked for distrust. And that did not bode well with him.

Harry on the other hand had mixed emotions about being here right now. For some reason Professor Lupin had decided to join them and he knew for Atemu that Dumbledore was the only one that was suppose to be here. As much as he liked Lupin for a teacher he really did not want to see him right now, he still was too painful of a reminder about his godfather. More than anything right now he wanted to go back to Japan.

"Care to explain Dumbledore why you didn't heed my words? Did you think I was going to bring you here only to go back on my word and kill you? Unlike you I keep my promises."

Dumbledore choose to ignore this question again and turn his attention to the boy. "How are they treating you Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly at the question. "I've never been treated better Professor."

"I told them that but the mortals didn't believe me." Bakura said as he glared at them.

Atemu was about to comment but was cut short when Mahaado appeared suddenly before them, at the same time both Bakura and him felt the unmistakable surge of the realm. Both the spirits growled at the intrusion, knowing they were about to have a battle on their hands.

The sky quickly became dark, engulfing them all in a weakened version of the Shadow Realm. The two spirits and the Dark Magician turned towards their left to see about twenty deatheaters and several monsters rapidly ascending on them.

Knowing there wasn't much time he spoke to his loyal monster. "Mahaado take Harry and the other humans back to the Manor. Do not under any circumstances let either of them get near Harry and explain to Seto and Yugi what's going on."

The Dark Magician nodded his head and quickly opened up a portal gesturing for Harry and the others to follow. Harry was about to comply but the others stopped him.

"Harry what do you think your doing going with that thing?!" Lupin said as he advanced towards him but a hand went around his throat before he could get any closer.

"I'd suggest you do as the Pharaoh says, it's about to get really messy here." He growled out as he threw Lupin at the portal then turned towards Dumbledore, "You too old man."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, his usual joyful sparkle gone. No one had ever told him to retreat from a battle, especially not some strange kids. There was no way they could do something he could not. He turned and saw Yami facing the Deatheaters when the purple clad monster pointed his staff at him. He could feel the immense dark energy crackling around the tip of it.

"You will do as my Master says or I will force you. You have no clue as how to deal with the Realm and it's creatures. You'd be wise to leave it to them."

He took one last look at the two people that were no facing the oncoming robed men as saw them hold their hands out as some of the most dark and powerful magic gathered in their hands before he conceded and followed Harry, Lupin and the monster into the portal.

Atemu saw out of the corner of his eye as the portal closed behind them before he turned to Bakura with a smirk on his face.

"Ready for some fun?"

"Hell yeah!"


	7. Message Sent

**Dragon**: So far this is what I've gotten for suggestions on pairings:

Bakura/Yugi 2  
Harry/Draco 1  
Snape/ ? lol This on is going to be a secret! It was left in a review by Pysche and I loved the idea. Sooo many evil things came to mind when I saw this. Thanks Pysche for the suggestion! Watch for it in the future!

Anyways, I plan on dealing with the three pairings above, but they will be slow in coming so please don't beg me to speed them up. Seto/Yami will be the main pairing and most of the fluffy stuff will be centered on them. I had a suggestion for adding charries from YuGiOh GX but I'm not going to add them. The reason being is I have neither seen nor read it so I have no idea on their personalities, looks or whatnot. Same for OC's, I won't be adding any as I have too many charries to keep up with as it is. Lol No offence to the ones that suggested it, I love getting different suggestions in my reviews and I hope you will continue to do so.

A few footnotes will be at the bottom of this chapter for ones that don't know what Yugi is umm getting excited about.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NASCAR or anything evolved with it. Although I wouldn't mind owning a few of the drivers….and their bank accounts! grins

* * *

The Kaiba Manor was quiet as usual. The only sounds that could be heard were the clicking of Seto's laptop as he sat on the couch and Yugi's voice as he back talked to the TV. He was watching the latest NASCAR -1- race that a friend from the States had sent him. Somehow he had gotten hooked on the American sport and all but threatened his friend to record and mail them to him.

"DAMNIT! PASS THE BASTARD ALREADY!"

Seto stopped his typing and raised an eyebrow in amusement ay his brother-in-law. It was quite a sight to hear and see him like this. For someone so 'innocent' looking he sure had a potty mouth when he was upset and apparently his favorite driver wasn't doing so well.

"KNOCK HIM IN THE WALL!"

The CEO shook his head and returned typing. There wasn't anything else to do when Yugi was in this type of mood.

"Good it's a commercial. I'm going to go get me a beer yell if they come back for a wreck." Yugi said as he jumped up from the couch and headed off to the kitchen. He quickly opened the fridge and grabbed the brown bottle before he shut the door and returned to the living room.

Seto watched him out of the corner of his eye as he flopped back down on the couch. "Beer? Since when did you watch TV and drink?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders as he twisted off the top and took a slip. "My friend Dragon, (AN: -grins-) said that all the American's that live in the south drink when they watch NASCAR. So I figured I would try it too. Besides my favorite driver is sponsored by a beer company, so I'm supporting him."

Seto rolled his eyes, "And who would that be?"

The shorter man pointed to the screen as the race came back on. "See that red car with the number 8 on it? That's Dale Jr. from DEI -2-."

"Whatever."

"WOOHOOO!!" Yugi said as he jumped up and did a dance, shocking Seto once again. "Did you see that?! There must have been ten cars involved! And the best part of it is Gordon smacked the wall!" -3-

Seto was about to retort when they both felt the tug of shadow magic mixed with some other magic similar to Harry's, but stronger. Yugi turned and faced the direction of the oncoming magic to be met with a portal opening. Not liking the feel of the other magic that was getting closer, he quickly called on the Sennen Puzzle. Just as it appeared around his neck and the Rod appeared in Seto's hand, Harry stepped through it and into the living room followed by two strange men.

Seto growled and pointed the Rod at the two, "I don't know how you got here but you won't be here much longer." But just as he was about to blast them both back into the Realm, Mahaado stepped through holding a hand up to Seto to ease him.

"Master Yami asked me to bring them here to wait till they were free to join us."

Kaiba shot the two men a menacing look before he lowered the Rod to his side. "And where is Yami?"

"They are currently fighting at the moment. It seems the Deatheaters tracked us, Harry or both." He said as he magically shed his amour to his more 'human' appearance. "He asked me to keep an eye on these two mortals and make sure they don't touch Harry."

At this Lupin decided to step in. He was not fond of these 'kids' that seemed to like to order them around. "And why aren't we allowed near him? We've known Harry for several years now!"

Seto crossed his arms over his chest as he stepped towards the werewolf. "If Yami doesn't want you near him, then we will not go against that. It would be wise for you to back off and keep your mouth shut."

Harry gulped as he took a seat on the couch. He knew that this was going to be one messy situation. And if the look Seto had on his face was any indication….

"Excuse me, where are we?"

Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore as if seeing him for the first time. Yugi, the ever-pleasant one, spoke before Seto could comment.

"Japan."

"And this is where you have kept Harry?"

"Of course. This is our home."

Dumbledore took the time to look around. It was obvious these people had plenty of money. But who were they? And why were they so bent on keeping Harry with them? Even these two still held the same power signature that the other two held, but it wasn't as strong. But the biggest question; were they good or evil. Their power was dark and deadly. It was close to the same signature that Voldemort was using now. So was this what he was using? Or was it something all together different? What was that place they walked through just moments before? Whatever it was he was not leaving with out some answers.

Taking a seat in a nearby chair he spoke to the one that looked like the Yami he had just met. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Professor Lupin. We were supposed to meet Yami tonight to discuss matters but it seems he and the other were rather busy. Maybe we could get some answers from you…Oh my I forgot to ask you names."

Seto snorted and Yugi rolled his eyes, they both knew this man didn't care he just wanted answers that they weren't about to give.

"My name is Yugi and this is Seto Kaiba."

"Ah, well then Yugi could you mind telling me why you are keeping Harry here when he should be with his family?"

A low growl was heard from Mahaado as Yugi answered, "Harry was brought here by Yami. He is now under our protection and that is all you need to know. But as you can see, he has been treated well and I'm sure if you ask him he will not complain. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry smiled at Yugi before he looked at the Headmaster, "I'm fine. And for once I'm happy. Neither Yami, Seto or Yugi have harmed me and I trust them completely."

"What?! Professor Dumbledore, surely you can't believe that! I know you felt what I did when we met those two back there. The dark power that was emanating from them was something that cannot be trusted! That Yami person could be working for the Dark Lord and placing…."

In a flash, Seto's hand was around Lupin's neck, raising him slightly off the ground. Ice blue eyes flashed dangerously as the Shadow power began to flow into his body just waiting for the signal to release its attack.

Yugi glared at the werewolf before he placed a hand on Seto's arm. "I'd watch what you say about Yami in front of us if I were you. Especially around Kaiba here."

Harry watched the scene in front of him as he sat down on the couch. "Professor, it might be best if you didn't say anything about Yami around his brother or husband."

Both Lupin's and Dumbledore's eyes widened as they looked at Yugi and Seto after what Harry just said. They could both see in their eyes that they would fulfill the promise of death that they held.

Lupin quietly snuck his hand inside his robe to wrap his fingers around his wand. He was going to have to use force to get this person off of him. As soon as he felt it in his grasp he quickly brought it out and pointed it at Seto's head. "Let. Me. Go."

Seto's eyes flicked to the wand, which was now just inches away from his nose, back to Lupin with a smirk on his face. "Such a brave baka, thinking a stick will get you out of this. You wizards are so clueless as to what is going on and what kind of power is being used by those deatheaters. I'm sure you've figured out that your weak magic doesn't work on the monsters?" a nod from both of them, "Well then what makes you think that it will harm the ones that wield that same magic?" Seto loosen his grip and set the man down on his feet before he took a few steps back, his eyes never leaving Lupin's.

"If you think you can take me out then go ahead."

Lupin looked from Seto to Dumbledore and was surprised to see a challenging look in his eyes. Next he looked to Harry and saw a look of pity…embarrassment? His eyes then shifted to Yugi who's own lavender eyes held a fierce determined look. Who were these people?

The dark magician chuckled at the scene before him as he watched the wizard Lupin lower his wand in defeat. He had to hand it to these mortals, they made for good entertainment.

"DAMNIT!"

Seto looked over at Yugi, "What?"

"I missed the race!"

Everyone looked at Yugi with a confused expression as he smiled sheepishly and turned the TV off. "Might as well get comfortable, there's no telling how long Yami and Bakura will be."

* * *

Atemu narrowed his crimson eyes as the deatheaters and their 'stolen' monsters stood before them. No one had bothered to take any action as of yet, but that didn't make him or Bakura back off the shadow energy that was flaring in their hands.

"Yami, might I suggest we show these fools what the real Shadow Realm looks like?" Bakura was itching for a good fight and these mortals thought they had an advantage with their weak 'copy' of the real thing. Their monsters were also an embarrassment to him, since between the pharaoh and him self they had some of the strongest around.

Atemu nodded his head in agreement; he and the shadows were also ready to have a good brawl. As soon as he felt Bakura bring all of them into the Realm, he couldn't help but notice the shadow's that flocked to him, gathering around his body. He could feel their happiness in having their one true master home. He briefly closed his eyes as the emotions and thoughts of the shadows coursed through him.

The deatheaters watched as they were brought further into the Realm their Lord was trying so hard to control. Granted they had limited access to it but it had always been sufficient…that is until now. These two had control over it, their magic signatures were the exact same as the shadows around them. This did not look good for them.

They watched as the living shadows swarmed around the one with blood red eyes. Never had they seen such a sight. The most deadly power known to them was almost worshiping a mortal!

Out of the corner of his eyes, Bakura looked at Atemu and the shadow's around him. He knew from past battles that the shadows would flock to him as soon as they entered. He just now had to wait till they calmed down and let the pharaoh command them. But he didn't worry, if one of the fools tried anything the shadows would defend him instantly, even if he was unaware of it.

A Drillago (ATK/1600) wound its drills up in anticipation. It could no longer sit back and wait for the command to attack. Too long had it been pent up in the spells these humans had placed on it and the other monsters they had come to own. Its anger towards them was at its breaking point. It knew that they wanted them to kill the Master of the Shadows, the Pharaoh from old, but it was fruitless. They could no more kill him than the mortals could. But they were bound to do as these pitiful masters told them. It just wanted it all to end and if it was sealed so be it. At least it wouldn't have to be used anymore.

Without a second thought it attacked and all hell broke loose.

Crimson eyes snapped open just as the Drillago openly attacked him only to be blocked by a Chaos Sorcerer (ATK/2300) that appeared before him. Glowing orbs of magic swirled in his hands before he sent them straight at the Drillago, shattering it in a thousand pieces.

The Shadows left Atemu's side and swarmed around the deatheaters, angered that their Master was attacked. They had seen what they wanted to do to the one that gave them meaning and they were not pleased. Fingers of thickening shadows one by one plunged into the deatheater's mouth, nose, and eyes seeking to destroy the souls of the pitiful mortals.

Bakura smirked at the fruitless attempts of the humans as they tried to scream and block the living shadows. And as much as he was enjoying it he was missing out on the fun too. Seeing a Liquid Beast off to his right, he sent the gathered energy in his hand towards it and all but jumped for joy when it screamed and shattered before him. Screams always excited him! Quickly he moved to attack another monster.

Atemu never moved from is spot, as he was more than willing to let the shadows take their revenge and Bakura have his fun. But he wanted one left alive to send Lord Voldemort a message.

He snapped his fingers and the shadows dropped all the soulless bodies to darkened 'floor'. The one remaining deatheater coward down as he watched the shadows stop, hovering all around him, poised like a snake ready to strike. He faintly heard the clicking of boots as the two spirits walked through parting shadows. Behind him he heard the cries of their monsters being destroyed by the one appeared to save the crimson eyed man.

Atemu looked upon the pale face of the remaining deatheater. "You have survived to take a message back to your leader." The Pharaoh held a hand up, a swirl so shadows engulfed it, before they departed leaving a beautiful sai in his possession.

The young deatheater tried to shrink back away from the person as the weapon appeared in his hand but the shadows stopped him. Soon he found him self-looking straight into those deadly demon eyes as the owner crouched down in front of him balancing on the balls of his feet. "M-message?"

Bakura crossed his arms over his chest wondering just what in the world his friend had in mind. He could tell from the way he looked at the sai and back to the man, with that insane look in his eye, it was going to be interesting to say the least.

Atemu chuckled as he poised the tip of the longest point at the deatheater's forehead. "Hai, it's a simple message really, you won't even have to speak."

A deadly smirk played on Bakura's lips as the scream of the 'victim' filled his ears when Atemu carved the Eye on his forehead, just as it would appear on theirs. Too bad for the thief, there was no blood for the Pharaoh laced it with shadow magic preventing it.

"Aww, why did you stop the blood!?"

Standing up, he hooked the sai in his belt, "Blood is hell to get out of leather."

"So?"

"So, I ruin enough as it is."

"Whatever. So how is this puny Dark Lord going to get his message?" Bakura said as he nudged the passed out deatheater.

"Someone will come looking for him. Other than that I really don't care."

Both the spirits took one last look at the man that had passed out at their feet before they summoned a portal to head back to the Kaiba Manor.

* * *

1. NASCAR (for those that are not familiar with it) is an American stock car racing sport. It is quickly become popular, rivaling football and baseball. Southerners are the biggest fans and yes we do tend to get REALLY crazy and loud watching it. You should be at my house on a Sunday during any of the races! It might just scare you.

2. Dale Earnhardt Jr.(#8 Budweiser Chevy) my favorite driver! Son of the late Dale Earnhardt Sr. who founded Dale Earnhardt Inc. (DEI) GO #8! –grins and waves #8 Budweiser flag-

3. Jeff Gordon (#24 Dupont Chevy.) Not my favorite and yes I jump for joy when he smacks the way and has to quit the race!

Dragon: ok I'm stopping there. The talk between Dumbledore and Yami will take a good bit of time to think about. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in a review. I have ideas but like I'm always saying, I love to hear from others!


	8. Pawn in a Chess Game

**Dragon**: -puts on bullet proof vest, chains kuribo brothers to desk, and gets Yami to place mirror force around desk- there now I can't write and not have to worry about shot guns –clears throat and chuckles- seems I've been threatened to get this out as soon as possible. Oh well at least it tells me you enjoy this story! –grins- oh for this story, Kaiba has the ability to mind speak with Atemu, Yugi, and any others he chooses. After all he is the Sennen Rod and it has the power over the mind. But he does not have the same link that Yugi and Atemu have, after all no one is bonded like those two. So no emotions can be shared between Seto and Atemu.

(Yugi)  
((Yami))  
::Seto::  
--Bakura--

* * *

As soon as Atemu and Bakura stepped though the portal they almost laughed at the tension that filled the massive living room. Their eyes took in the sight before them. 

Yugi and Harry were sitting on the couch trying to look like this was an everyday occurrence, but totally failing. Seto was standing behind the couch, arms crossed over his chest, sending his famous –I-am-better-than-you-so-bow-down-before-me- glare towards Dumbledore and the other wizard who happen to be sitting on the love seat facing the couch.

Dumbledore looked rather peeved about having to sit in a strange house with even stranger people running the show. Atemu figured that was because the Headmaster more than likely did run the show back in his world. Too bad for him that he fell into Japan and even worse into the Kaiba household. After all Seto was the one that ran the show here, well at least Atemu let him think that. No need to hurt his husband's pride is there?

The other professor, the Cousin of Anubis, was trying his best not to finch under Seto's icy eyes and failing miserably. Course the only one's immune to his looks were Atemu, Mokuba, and Yugi.

With a raised eyebrow, Atemu walked over and joined his koi behind the couch, with nothing but a knowing nod between them. There would be time for questions and affections later. Now was the time to get questions asked and answered.

Taking a quick look to see that Bakura had remained standing where the portal was, he crossed his arms over his chest, placed his game face on and faced the two outsiders.

"Dumbledore, I'm sure you have a few questions you would like answered since I know none of my family or Harry told you anything while I was gone."

Clearing his throat he looked at the short but commanding young man. There was no doubt in his mind who the leader of this little group was. And he highly doubted this person would answer any of his questions the way he wanted. "I would first like to know what those monsters are that the Dark Lord is commanding."

"They are duel monsters or shadow creatures if you will."

"And you command them also."

"Yes, we all do."

"Where do they come from?" he asked, not liking the short answers he was getting.

"The shadow realm."

"Where is that?"

"None of your concern." Atemu's voice was firm, making sure that they understood he would only give so much to these people.

"Where is Voldemort getting them?"

The pharaoh shrugged his shoulders, "Haven't figured that out yet. They do not belong to him, they belong to the Realm and to their owners."

Ok so Dumbledore needed to try another approach, "What kind of magic do you possess? You clearly have it, but it is nothing we have ever seen before."

"Our magic, as you call it, comes from the Realm it's self. It is ancient, preceding anything you have ever heard of. Your enemy and ours, have found a way to harness some of it. How, I do not know. We are in the process of finding that out. But I will tell you this, your modern magic is nothing but a candle's flames compared to massive fire the Realm has to offer."

"What makes you so special that you can harness it and we can not?"

Atemu narrowed his eyes at the aging man and was about to retort when Bakura stepped in.

"Listen old man, you are treading on things you don't need to worry over. All you need to know is that we can," he said as he stepped further into the room. These mortals just didn't know when to shut up.

Dumbledore thought for a few minutes. These people had the power that Voldemort had but on a bigger scale, could they help them defeat him once and for all? With people that could call upon monsters at their side, the dark lord wouldn't stand a chance.

"Would you be willing to teach our students this magic?"

Both Lupin and Harry choked. Had the old man finally lost his mind?

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Go to your school and teach the shadow magic? I don't think so. First off I will not leave my family for that amount of time. Second, only certain people can call upon it. You have to be a chosen one to wield the shadows. There is no way in hell any of you able to call upon it."

'Time for plan B' Dumbledore thought. "Ok, if you all were able to come to Hogwarts and teach other classes, but help defend the students against any attacks out side of Hogwarts would you?"

Yugi and Seto turned towards Atemu.

(Well Atemu what do you think? You're right, we can't teach them but we could protect them. I don't like the idea of all those kids being defenseless)

::You would think that Yugi, always caring for others::

The Pharaoh looked over at Harry and couldn't help but notice the hopeful look in those green eyes of his. He had ways of protecting Harry without him being there, but Yugi was right about one thing those other kids would be defenseless.

((We would be gone an entire school year))

Yugi smiled ay his dark. (Doesn't matter to me. I'll be with you what more do I need?)

::Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go without me there to watch over you?::

Atemu mentally rolled his eyes. His koi never would come out and just say what he meant.

Dumbledore, Lupin, and Harry watched the three as they stood there in silence looking at each other. Only Harry knew of their mental link between the hikari and yami. The other two were wondering what they were waiting on, it was almost as if they were waiting on a sign from above.

Bakura had been listening to the talk between the three. When the shadows had given him a body they had also given him the ability to have a link between himself and the pharaoh. At times it was annoying but when situations like this arose it was very useful.

--I think you all should go, and I'll go too. But not as some lame teacher, think of me as undercover security— He grinned, oh the possibilities he of wicked fun he could have!

((Fine, we'll go. Bakura you will do just as you say, cause I think I have a mission or two for you once we get there))

Atemu turned his attention back to the mortals in front of him. "We will teach as you requested. What subjects would you have us do considering we know nothing of your world and type of magic?"

"I have three positions open. One is Defense of the Dark Arts. I think you, Yami, would be best for that. It will be a joint teaching job. I will have one of our other Professors teach our way of defending and you can teach them what they may have to face with your shadow magic and hopefully find away to help our students protect themselves against it."

Atemu nodded his head. Although he knew it would be near impossible for them to defend against the shadows, he might find something working with this other person that might help them.

"The other two positions are Care of Magical Creatures. Our regular Professor is off on assignment so the space is open."

"Teach about types of magical creatures?" Yugi asked with a plan already forming in his head.

"Yes, maybe you could teach about these monsters you deal with?"

"Yes, I could do that. What would Seto be teaching?"

"The last one is Muggle Studies. It wouldn't have anything to do with your powers, but you have been living as muggles so he should know how to teach about your everyday life."

Seto snorted, "Whatever, I'll do it. I've learned enough from Harry to know that wizards are clueless about anything running on electricity."

Dumbledore smiled, his plan was working. "Good, I'll send an owl with your train tickets and instructions."

With a wicked smile, Atemu decided to let the headmaster in on a little secret. "Did you not forget that I told you that you could not track us? That includes your owls. The magic shielding this house is beyond any of your spells, curses, or whatever. Once you are gone from this place you will never be able to find or reach us again unless I let you. And as for your train to the school, no thank you. We will get there our own way."

"But you can't get past the magical barriers placed around the school, they are able to keep even Voldemort out! Surely you don't think you can?!?" Lupin growled out, unable to just sit and watch anymore.

Rolling his eyes, Seto replied, "Baka, how many times do I have to tell you, werewolf, that the shadows are stronger than your modern magic. We will get there on time, and without your help. In fact, I'm sure will arrive inside your school with everyone watching."

Yugi giggled while Harry smiled. Neither one of them doubted that they wouldn't do exactly that. But then Harry thought of something.

"Yami, I have to receive my supply list and go to Daigon Alley to get them. How will I know what to get if an owl can't get to the house?"

The pharaoh only smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll settle that with Dumbledore in a minute."

((Seto, take Harry, Yugi and Bakura upstairs. I want to speak to them alone now.))

::Why?::

((Please? I'll keep my mind open for all of you))

Seto sighed but complied. "Harry, Yugi, Bakura come with me."

They got up without question, knowing that Atemu had requested it. They left the two wizards starring at the spirit as they walked out of the room.

Atemu walked around the couch and finally sat down on it. Using his power today had been draining and although he wouldn't show it in front of them he was about to give out.

"Now that we are alone, I wish to ask a question that has been bothering me. Why do you want Harry so badly? I have heard his side, now I wish to hear yours."

Clearing his throat, he began not knowing that Atemu already had a sneaky suspicion of the truth. "Harry is special. There was a prophecy given at the time of his birth that stated that he would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. I have been keeping him safe since his parents were killed. The measurements were taken and they have worked so far. He is needed alive. That's why we want him to come back with us."

Atemu's eyes darkened to the color of dried blood. "So he is nothing more than a pawn in a game of chess for you? You move him from square to square over the years so you can make him become something stronger when reaches the other side of the playing field. Turn a pawn in to the most powerful piece, the queen so you can control it and destroy your enemies. He becomes what you want and not what he needs to be."

"I believe you are mistaken that is not…."

"No I see behind the lies and deceit." He cut him off as he rose from the couch and stood in front of the wizards. Even though he was smaller than most people his aura and commanding posture demanded to be noticed and taken seriously.

"You placed him in an unloving home that was down right abusive and let him stay there knowing it was like this. And why? All because it was supposed to be strongly protected?" he snorted, "Do you not realize there are better methods more loving to protect a child? And if you care for him the way you make yourself seem then why hasn't he stayed with you or the Order? Or even Hogwarts if this place is as protected as you say it is?

Why did you keep him from his friends that could have helped him? Why couldn't he talk to them and live the life of a normal teenager even if it was anything but normal? You could have let him have that!

No, instead you felt the need to lock him away, keep him to yourself and make him think he could trust you and only you while you molded him into the warrior you wanted him to be!

Damn his childhood huh? As long as you got what you wanted in the end nothing else mattered. There are two people in this house that understand what it's like to have overwhelming pressure placed upon a child's shoulders. We know how that makes a child feel. And trust me I know all to well what it feels like to know that at such a young age you are going to have to save the world even if it means your own death!

No Harry will stay with us. I will help him, guide him, teach him but he will have as normal as a life as he can. He will have friends and people that truly love him surrounding him and helping him rather than use him."

Atemu closed his eyes as he felt the shadows respond to his growing anger at the wizards. He needed to control his emotions before he sent one of them to the Realm just for being here. He knew what he said was true, even if they didn't totally see it themselves. They were using Harry and that was simply not allowed anymore.

The two wizards satdumbfounded on the love seat as they watched the deadly aura of the person in front of them flare with power. They could feel something dark creeping in the corners of the mansion and they could feel its anger towards them. When the tri-colored man opened his eyes and looked back at them they could see the color of them had receded back to their normal ruby and the dark energy slowly faded away. Right then they knew this was not a person to be taken lightly. They would bide thier time with this person.

"Now as I told Harry I need to tell you how you can get his letter to him." Atemu held out his arm and whispered words that Dumbledore and Lupin couldn't hear. Soon as he was done a large and beautiful blue bird appeared in the room filling up a good amount of space. Smiling at it the pharaoh asked it mentally to shrink. Upon doing so the bird landed on his outstretched arm and nuzzled the pharaoh. "This is one of my monsters, it is a Blue-Winged Crown. You may use it to send letters here. She will be able to get through my barriers."

Dumbledore and Lupin stood up, slightly amazed at the creature that had appeared. They watched as it lovingly snuggled against the shorter man.

Atemu turned his attention away from his creature back to them. "Do not think you can command her to fight for you or anything else other than send messages here. She is very loyal as are all my creatures. If you try to make her do anything else other than what I have stated, she will not hesitate to attack you. Now I think you should leave, your welcome here is over."

With a wave of his hand a portal appeared and Mahaado stepped out. "Master you wish for me to escort them?"

"Yes, take them back to where we met. They can find their own way from there. Oh and Dumbledore? Do not think you can use us to beat Voldemort in your game. Harry was in that prophecy for a reason. We will only deal with our part of the problem. We will teach and protect, but you can not use us. You'd be wise to realize that." He let the bird fly from his arm and into the portal before he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Mahaado to handle the two wizards.

* * *

Up in Harry's room, the others busied themselves putting all of Harry's things away. The green-eyed boy had no idea what was going on downstairs unlike the others. They all kept a close mental eye and ear on everything that Atemu had said. 

"Damn Pharaoh is pissed." Bakura said as he eyed the sleek broom Harry owned.

"He's exhausted too. He's barely keeping control on the shadows." Yugi could feel the tiredness rolling off his dark. If Atemu didn't rest soon he was going to collapse.

"You're right aibou, I do need to rest."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see the spirit leaning against the doorframe, using it to hold himself up. The last of his energy was drained when he summoned the Blue-winged.

Seto walked over to his husband with concern and with a quick look over he scooped him up. "Off to bed with you, we can all talk about everything tomorrow, k love?"

Atemu nodded his head and closed his eyes. Bakura and him really needed to figure out how to stop the drain that portal was having on them. Thinking of Bakura he opened his eyes back up. "Seto, let Bakura stay here for tonight. I'm sure he's tired too. And he needs to be in on the discussion also."

"He can stay. Now no more talking."

Smiling, Atemu closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep as Seto carried him to their room.


	9. Draco meet Kalen

Dragon: guess what? I have some one plagiarizing my plot to this story! Can you believe it? Lol they copied it word for word! So PhoenixDragon03 from if you are reading this to just copy and paste, I suggest you think twice cause I'm watching!

About Atemu and Dumbledore: Yes, in my story they do not get along nor will they ever (I don't think) Now I love the books by J. K. Rowling and I have no problem with the way she writes her stories. But when I wanted to do this I thought about how Harry was at the end of book 5, he was pretty much pissed at everything. So I built on that. I didn't want to do the same old plot everyone else was doing. And no Atemu and gang will not 'save' the day they will only guide and help Harry with his task. But they will deal with the shadow realm and the monsters since that is their domain.

This story is meant to be fun to read and fun for me to write, so to my little flamer; I laugh. I really don't care what you think, cause I'm enjoying this story and over 80 reviews tells me others are too. After all if it's not fun for the authoress/author to write then what's the point? I mean we are the ones that have to sit down and think, plan, type, etc. I look at this way (and other may disagree with me, that's their right) but if a person has fun writing a story then by all means post it and enjoy. I don't care how well you write, plan, etc. I mean it's not like we are getting paid or our lives are on the line. Lol needless to say you will never see me flame.

About Ryou: he may be mentioned but he will not show up I think unless I plan something for much later. But what YGO characters you see now is what you get. Sorry for Ryou fans but he isn't needed for my story.

I think that's the end of my ranting. Gomen for the long author notes. Now on with chapter 9!

* * *

Grunts of frustration could be heard throughout the small cages that lined the endless stone hallway. Each monster was held in a magical spell that kept them from returning to their home and rightful King. Never before had they been forced to go against their wishes and now they were powerless to stop it from happening it them.

A Legacy Hunter (ATK/1000) paced back and forth as it heard commotions of another monster being magically suppressed and shoved into one of the metal cages. With his weapons gone, he was little more than a useless creature waiting to be given orders. He couldn't figure out why they were being ripped from their homes and forced into this world. None of them have seen the supposed Lord of this place and anyone that was sent out to capture their prey never returned.

Placing his hands on the bars before him, he leaned his face forward and peered down the hallway the best he could. He swore he heard voices coming towards them and he hoped he would be able to get a look or even a clue as to who it was and what was going on.

He didn't even know how long he had been here now. Without a master, he was free to roam the Realm until he was either called upon by the one Master or 'caught' by another and summoned to the playing field. This left him and others like him vulnerable to who ever these dark humans were.

Casting his inhuman gaze down the hall he caught sight of several dark robes coming his way. Masking out the other noises he tried to listen to what they were saying.

"But father, why must I choose one?"

"Now Draco, why wouldn't you want one of these shadow creatures? Surely you understand that you are serving the Dark Lord and that you are old enough to come along on one of our missions now."

The Legacy Hunter watched as the boy called Draco and his father walked along and peered into each cage. This was the first time he had seen a human child down in the lower parts of where ever they were being kept.

"So tell me father which ones are the best?"

The older man smiled at his son, glad that he wanted to know about the latest creatures they had acquired. "Well nothing here is considered too weak, but the ones over this way are slightly more powerful." He said as he pointed a finger towards the human like monster.

Grunting, the Hunter turned away from the two humans as they stopped in front of his cage. As much as he wanted to be free of this place he didn't like the feel of the older human. The man's heart was dark. Now the son, well he was slightly different, he was young enough to change the way his heart and soul were going. There was hope for him.

Silently, he turned back towards them when he realized they weren't moving on. He looked coldly into each of their eyes as they studied him. The boy cocked his head to the side before he spoke.

"You monster, what is your name?"

The Hunter just raised an eyebrow at the human. Monsters like him could talk but they didn't do so freely. Some could talk telepathically, while others had voices and others couldn't at all. But it was still a matter of trust between master and monster that allowed it, and right now he didn't trust anything but the true Master.

The father laughed, "Now Draco, you shouldn't expect simple minded creatures like this to be able to talk. They aren't intelligent enough."

The Shadow Creature growled low in his throat. Oh how he wanted his twin swords and to be free of this accursed cage, then he would hunt this man down and cut his head off.

"I think I'll take him."

A wicked smile played on the father's face as he nodded his head, "Alright."

The Hunter watched as the man pulled out a set of silver manacles and held them up to the bars of the cage. "Creature put your hands through the bars."

Hunter glared at the two humans before he placed his hands through the metal bars and felt the manacles being magically placed on his forearms and a click of the door before it opened.

"There you go Draco, you know have a monster to control. Come, let's go home, you have a battle to prepare for."

The boy looked at his creature and smiled at him before he beckoned him to follow. The monster's eyes widened at the sight of the smile. Slightly confused at the boy's actions, he shrugged his shoulders and followed.

* * *

Harry grabbed the remote from Yugi and chuckled at the pout the older man gave him. For the life of him he couldn't figure out how a person of twenty-two could look as young as him and sometimes act younger.

A week had passed since Dumbledore and Lupin had come to the Manor that night and everything had pretty much returned to normal, well if you can call leaving with shadow creatures and an ancient spirit normal.

Surprisingly, they hadn't had any more battles since that last one and Atemu was well rested and rather full of energy. Unfortunately that led to many games and other magical pranks being played on everyone.

Flipping through the channels, he caught a wisp of shadow gliding down the stairs. Turning his head, he nudged Yugi in the side with his elbow and pointed towards it.

Yugi's violet eyes watched as the shadow moved off the stairs and 'crawled' across the floor towards Seto, who was currently sitting in the chair opposite from them. With a knowing grin on his face he leaned back in the couch and placed his hands behind his head.

When the shadow got to the Priest's feet, it snaked up them, curling around his legs till it was in his lap. Blue eyes watched with a raised eyebrow as the shadow solidified leaving a very playful Pharaoh in his lap.

"What was that about my dear Pharaoh?"

Atemu shrugged his shoulders and got a wicked look in his eyes right before he captured his lover's lips in a fierce kiss.

Both Harry and Yugi adverted their gaze, as they too seemed to forget about them. The young wizard was thankful he had gotten use to their ways, for no longer did he blush when he was faced with it.

Breaking the kiss, Seto glared playfully at his koi. "You're a dirty old man you know that?"

"Yep! Now if I can just get you to learn to respect your elders…."

Seto rolled his eyes.

All three of the shadow wielders glanced towards the sliding glass door as they felt the pull of the Realm. As soon as the portal opened, a beautiful blue bird flew into the room and landed on the chair behind Seto's head. Leaning over, the bird handed Atemu the letters it had carried in its beak.

The spirit scanned through the names on the letters. "Harry, here's one for you."

Harry got up and took the letter from him. Once he opened it up he read it.

"You're letter about your supplies?"

Harry nodded his head towards Yugi. "Yeah, now I just have to go to Diagon Alley to get them."

Seto nodded his head as Atemu handed a letter to him and one to Yugi. The house was quiet as they each read what was contained on the parchment.

Atemu raised an eyebrow and turned towards Harry, "Who is Professor Severus Snape?"

"He's the potions teacher. Why?"

"Cause it says here that he's going to teaching DADA with me."

"WHAT?!?" Shocked, Harry jumped up and grabbed the paper out of his hand and read it himself hoping that it was a joke. With a groan he handed it back and sulked back over to his seat.

"I take it that's bad?" Yugi asked as he refolded his letter and tucked it back into the envelope.

"Yes, very bad. I bet his jumping for joy right about now. He's been wanting that position for several years now but was always turned down."

Atemu shrugged his shoulders and folded the paper back up. "I'm not worried about it. I'll deal with whatever happens."

"At least you will be there teaching too. It will make the class a lot more entertaining."

"I live to please."

"Speaking of pleasing," Seto said with a gleam in his eyes "how about you and me…"

Seto was cut off as another pull from the realm was felt. With a groan, Seto and the others turned towards the disturbance and watched as a brown fur ball came floating out of the portal.

"Kuree!!"

Laughing Atemu asked, "So is everything ready?"

The kuribo bounced up and down in response.

"Good."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"You my friend are going with us to my place in the realm to receive your own monster."

"Really?" Harry grinned at the thought of getting his own monster.

"Yep, Atemu wants you to have one to look over you when we can not. It will go to school with you and protect you. It's only a matter of time before those deatheaters realize they can get through your schools barriers." Yugi replied as he stood up and walked over to the portal.

Following his example, Harry also got up. Crawling off of Seto's lap, Atemu dismissed the bird back to Hogwarts.

Soon the four walked through the portal and headed off towards Atemu's kingdom in the Shadows.

* * *

Draco opened the door to his room and allowed his newly required monster to step inside. He watched the Hunter out of the corner of his eye as he went about getting ready for bed. In a few days he would be setting off to join in his first wizards fight before school started.

His father was rather pleased the Dark Lord allowed him to join, but Draco had his doubts.

To tell the truth he wasn't to thrilled with the thought of going against older and more advanced wizards. He was only starting his sixth year and he knew he still had a lot to learn. Plus he felt as if he was better suited for spying at school than using death curses on muggles and wizards.

Once he was in his dark blue pajamas, he turned and faced his monster who was currently looking out his window with some interest. Cocking his eyebrow, he studied the monster. When he was looking them over, he found he preferred ones that looked human for some reason. He guessed cause he couldn't see himself with half of those creatures since some of them fell on the cute and fuzzy side.

This shadow creature looked powerful, rather small though, but that didn't bother him. He knew all to well that size didn't mean anything. The Hunter had well-developed muscles and was dressed in something that reminded him of Ancient Egyptians, since he was wearing a kilt and a collar plate. With his grayish colored hair and his spooky looking eyes, he was a rather intimidating sight.

He had seen the weapons this creature wielded and he was eager to see him in action. But the weapons were out of reach right now, hidden away by his father until they were needed. Which was fine by him, he didn't fancy the monster holding them while he slept.

Looking once more at the Hunter he decided to see if it could talk. Just cause his father said it was stupid, didn't mean it was.

"Shadow Creature, do you have a name?"

The Hunter turned and regarded the boy that spoke to him before he shook his head to say no.

"Guess I'll have to give you one then." He paused as he thought. "How about Kalen? It's Celtic meaning warrior. I think it suits you."

The monster rolled it around in his head and decided he liked it. With a curt nod towards the boy, he moved around the room looking at the objects in it.

"Can you talk or is what my father said true?"

Growling at the thought of what the boy's father had said, he turned and looked at the boy before he shrugged his shoulders. He still wasn't ready to trust this boy, even if he was his master for now. Humans must earn a duel monster's respect and if they do not find you worthy they will not fight for you. Course he had a feeling with the new manacles on his arms he would be forced to fight.

Tired of looking at things he didn't understand Kalen promptly took a seat on the floor and leaned back against the bed, but kept his eyes on Draco as the blonde haired boy sat across from him Indian style on the floor also.

"I think I could get to like you. Since you don't talk, whether by choice or simply cause you can't, I think you would be someone that would listen to me. Maybe we could be friends?"

Kalen raised an eyebrow at the boy. Did this human really want to be friends with him or was it some scheme to get him to talk and do his biding? He didn't know yet but he figured he had the time to answer those questions.

"You know, maybe you can come to school with me? Then you can scare those pests Potter, Granger and Weasley." He laughed, "Yes, that would be fun to watch."

The Hunter sighed, this boy needed to learn a lesson about how to deal with people and interact with them. Yet he suspected a lot of his attitude to do with his father. That man was cold and ruthless, thinking of nothing but power. He had gathered that much by listening during their dinner. Since they didn't think he was intelligent they spoke freely in front of him.

During that time he also learned that their Dark Lord had received a encrypted message from one of his followers they had recovered. None of the deatheaters knew what the symbol of the Eye stood for but he did and so did every other duel monster.

The Eye was the true Master's mark.

Inwardly the monster smirked. Yes he could see the Pharaoh of Old hunting them all down and making them pay for taking them away from their home. Although he wasn't bonded to the Master, all duel monsters knew of him and his reign. It was because of him that they were allowed to roam free in the Realm. All duel monsters owed him that and most were willing to follow him.

Soon he knew he would have to face the Master since that was who was sealing away the monsters the Dark Lord's followers were using. Now he had to find away to free himself of the magical bond and claim his loyalty back to the true Master or he to would be sealed till this was over and judgment was passed on them.

He knew the laws of the Realm. All monsters were free to do as they pleased as long as they stayed in the Realm unless called upon by him, the priest, item holders or any other human that summoned them to the field. Of course humans that can truly call upon a real monster were few and far between. But if they disobeyed the rules they were judged before the Pharaoh of Old and punished according to what they had done. Luckily he was a forgiving man and rarely sealed them away.

But this time they were being used to kill mortals - men, women, and children. This was something that was he did not allow.

Maybe he could save himself from that fate if he gathered the right info so when he met the Master he could exchange it for his freedom. Yes, that was a good plan; play dumb so they would speak freely in front of him.

A yawn from the boy brought him out of his musing. Looking at the boy who was now rummaging though his closet, he was startled when he heard what the boy was saying.

"I have an extra blanket and pillow for you to use. My father said you should sleep in the house elves quarters but I think you will be more comfortable here."

Draco walked up to Kalen and handed him two pillows and a rather thick pale blue blanket. Taking them from the boy, he grunted his thanks as he curled up on the floor at the side of the bed.

Laying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling as heard the human settle into his bed. Closing his eyes he had one last thought before he fell asleep – maybe he shouldn't judge this boy just yet.


	10. Rubber Ducks

Harry stood dumbfounded at the sight before him. Never, not even at Hogwarts, had he seen anything that remotely looked as extravagant as where he was standing now. He barely registered Atemu, Seto and Yugi moving forward, away from him, as he gawked at everything.

The massive room's ceiling was so high that a five-story building could have fit comfortably in it. The walls were lined with gold, marble, silks, and carvings of creatures he assumed were duel monsters. Golden torches hung along the wall and were lit with oddly colored flames of silver. As he stood in the middle of the room, he realized he was being looked at by several hundred sets of inhuman eyes. In a line that extended from the back of the room to the front were more monsters than he ever thought he'd see. Dragons, machines, animal-types, human-types and even some he couldn't understand were looking at him curiously. Harry gulped as he heard a low chuckle coming from the front of the room.

Green eyes tore away from the monsters to look at area in front of him. Harry was sure his jaw dropped when he saw his three guardians.

On the top of several steps was Atemu sitting on a beautifully carved throne that was lined with crimson silk. Beside him on his right, was Seto sitting on another throne that was lined in navy blue. Yugi was to the Pharaoh's left sitting on one covered with the same color as his eyes and in his lap was Kuribo. Behind them stood Atemu's ever-loyal family of magicians. Harry instantly recognized Mahaado, Mana (DMG) and Sayad (Dark Paladin) among them.

"Welcome Harry to my Kingdom"

Harry instantly felt as if he should bow before these people but he shook off this feeling. They were just his friends even if they were some of the most powerful people on the face of the earth.

Atemu smiled at Harry before he stood up and walked down the steps to stand beside him. Placing a hand on the boys shoulder, the Pharaoh turned his gaze to the monsters.

"My friends, I'm sure you all know by now the trouble we have been facing. A dark force has somehow gained the knowledge of the Realm and it's creatures. Several of them have been taken from us and I _think_ forced to fight against us.

On one of these battles Mahaado and I came across Harry here and took him back to live with us. We have found out that he is destined to defeat the same enemies we have. Because of this he has been placed under our protection. But soon my Priest, Hikari and myself will have to stay in another land and our duties will not allow us to protect him as much as we would like to. Because of this, I have brought him here in hopes that one of you will volunteer to stay by his side protecting him, encouraging him, and most of all be a loyal friend to him as you all are towards us."

Atemu squeezed Harry's shoulder before he walked back up the steps and sat down on his throne. Taking Seto's hand and interlocking their fingers, he sat back and waited to see what would happen. He knew the monsters would do as he asked, it was just a matter of time before one or more would step forward.

Harry felt like he was on display as every inhuman eye studied him. Several minutes went by with not one of them moving. Harry was starting to feel as if he was being rejected when a flash of white off to his left came closer into view.

Turning his head he gasped and took a step back when he saw a massive white tiger looking back at him with icy blue eyes.

"All-Seeing White Tiger do you wish to take on the role of this boy's protector?" Seto asked.

_Yes High Priest, I vow to protect him with my life._

Green eyes widened when he heard the tiger's voice echo in his mind. Atemu told him that it depended on the type of monster how they communicated and apparently this one did it telepathically. Harry looked up at the three in front of him to see Atemu nod his head.

"I will hold you to that White Tiger."

Harry turned and looked at his new monster. From the sound of its voice it sounded female but he wondered what its name was, he didn't want to have to call it White Tiger all the time. "Do you have a name?"

Piercing blue eyes studied him before she spoke. _My name is Kala. Would you like for me to transform now?_

"Transform?"

"Kala can downsize if you want to call it that." Yugi replied when he saw the confusion in the boy's eyes.

"Umm sure, I don't think I can go around school with a giant tiger." Harry heard a faint chuckle run through his head as he watched the tiger's coat glow slightly as she shrunk down to the size of a normal house cat. Kala retained her blue eyes and white coat but it was devoid of any stripes.

He scooped the small tiger up into his arms and smiled as he scratched her head. "Good thing Hogwarts allows cats as pets."

Atemu snorted, "Even if it didn't she would still go with you. I would like them to try and stop her."

Kala chuckled, _The Pharaoh is right, nothing or no one will keep me from you._

"Pharaoh."

"Yes, Mahaado?"

"It is time to leave, I believe the boy has some shopping to do?"

Harry glanced up. "Diagon Alley? How do you know where it's at?"

The Dark Magician smirked, "I have my ways."

* * *

Harry grinned as he led the three Shadow Wielders into the nearest eating establishment. He had already purchased his required school supplies and had decided to show them some of the finer points of the wizarding world.

Kala jumped off his shoulders as they reached an empty back booth and landed on the wooden tabletop. He let Yugi slide into the seat before he too sat down. The woman taking orders came up just as Atemu and Seto slid into the other side of the booth. Giving her their orders of four butterbeers, they waited till she left before they started up a conversation.

"So have you three figured out what sort of things you will be teaching?" he asked as Kala curled up at the edge of the table, purring in content.

"I figured I would show some of the lower level monsters to everyone. Get them use to the things they may have to face."

"Good idea aibou. I don't think they will have to deal with the higher-level ones for a while so ones like Kuribo and Psychic Kappa (atk: 400) would be good starters. Then maybe you could move on to Celtic Guardian and Bio-Mage (1150)."

Yugi nodded his head then turned to Kaiba, "What about you Seto?"

"Computers of course, what else would I teach about?"

Atemu rolled his eyes. Just like his husband to think computers were the only things out there.

"But things like that won't work at Hogwarts so what would be the point?" Harry asked.

"It will work, I'll make it work."

Yugi giggled, "Of course. If Kaiba had to go too long with out his computers I think his brain and sanity would crash faster than an overloaded, virus laden laptop would."

"Maybe you should start with something simple Seto-koi, such as light switches."

"No, start with rubber ducks." Harry stated.

"Rubber ducks? Why the hell would wizards care about those?"

"Because my father asked Harry what the function of one was a few years ago."

Harry turned around when he heard that voice and came face to face with a smiling red headed boy and a girl with messy brown hair. "Ron! Hermione! What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Hermione stated as her eyes flicked over to Seto and Atemu.

Seeing this Harry began introductions, "Ron, Hermione, this is Seto Kaiba, Yami Kaiba and Yugi Motou. Seto, Yami, Yugi, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my two friends from school that I told you about."

Atemu was about to speak when his body suddenly tensed and his eyes flashed as they widened slightly. Quickly, he grabbed Seto's arm and motioned for him to get out of the booth as he opened up his mind link with Yugi.

((Hikari, stay here with Harry. Seto and me have some business to take care off))

(Alright, but what's wrong? Another attack?)

((No, but I feel the presence of another monster, one that is not loyal)) he said as he nodded his head in goodbye towards the three teens.

(Be careful) Yugi smiled at Harry as he watched Seto and Atemu walk out of the building. "Umm, you two can join us if you want."

Quirking an eyebrow at their recent behavior, Hermione agreed and slid into the booth after Ron did.

"Yugi, where did they go?" Harry asked quietly.

"Things to do, people to see. You know the _usual_."

"Excuse me Yugi?"

"Yes…Hermione right?"

She nodded her head, "Are you wizards? You're not dressed like one."

Harry grinned. She was right that they didn't look like normal wizards. All three had on leather pants and t-shirts, but Atemu and Seto were also sporting black trench coats.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, "If you want to call us that."

"Are you saying you don't know?" Ron asked totally confused.

"I'm saying that if you prefer to call us wizards than by all means go ahead."

"You're not going to tell us are you?" the girl asked as her suspicions rose. There was something weird with those three she thought. She had never seen someone with violet or red eyes. And to top it off they had the weirdest hairdo she had ever seen. The tallest one looked normal but there was an eerie stony expression to his face that gave her the creeps.

"Nope."

"So…anyways," Ron interrupted, "Harry where have you been mate? My father and I tried to contact you to let you know that we would be coming to get you but you never responded. Then when we went to check on you your uncle said you had been kidnapped by the devil!"

Harry and Yugi busted out laughing causing the others to look at them strangely. Kala mentally rolled her eyes and leapt into her charges lap.

Placing a hand the small tigers head, he quickly calmed down. "Yami is not the devil but I can see how my uncle would think that and I have not been kidnapped. I have been staying in Japan with Yugi, Yami and Seto over the summer."

"But why?"

"Long story, one I do not feel like going into." He said, hoping to end the questions. He wasn't sure just how much he could getaway with telling them.

"Ok…Oh! Did you hear that we are going three new teachers this year?"

"Yep!" Harry grinned.

"Do you have any idea who they might be?"

"You just met them."

* * *

When Atemu stopped just outside the eatery, Seto noticed his eyes flashed again. "What is it? I assume it's not another attack cause Mahaado hasn't shown up."

The Master of Shadows furrowed his eyebrows; "I feel a monster close by."

"One of ours?"

He shook his head, "No, I think it's one of the unbonded ones. It's not attacking, it's just here."

"Well let's go find it."

Seto followed Atemu has he led them down the street until they came across an alleyway and heard a child's voice. Pressing themselves up against the wall, they peeked their heads around the corner to get a better view.

Around the corner they spotted a young boy about Harry's age with white-blonde hair slicked back against his head. With him was a strange gray haired man with weird looking eyes. Both of them were wearing wizard robes and from what the boy was saying, the other one wasn't too happy about it.

"Look Kalen, you can't very well go around wearing a skirt and no shirt! You have to blend in with the rest of us."

Kalen grunted and crossed his arms across his chest; clearly stating he didn't care what the boy said.

::Well there's our monster. Wonder why the boy has him?:: Seto whispered into his koi's mind.

((Not sure but there is one way to find out))

"Kalen! I order you to follow me. Now come on!" the boy stated as he grabbed the monster's hand and attempted to pull him out of the alley.

"I don't think he will be going anywhere with you."

Draco turned around ready to reprimand whomever had just spoken but stopped short before any words came out. His eyes widened when he looked at the two men standing just in front of him. One was short but his body wasn't any less intimidating. He also had strange tri-colored hair and blood colored eyes. The taller one stood there with his arms crossed glaring at him with icy blue eyes.

Subconsciously, Draco took a step back. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Kalen's normal dark skin paled when he saw who was standing in front of the boy. Quickly he dropped to one knee and held his head low, not wanting to anger the Master before he had a chance to win back his loyalty. "Master, forgive me…."

"Hey! He's not your master I am…wait! You can talk?"

Kalen continued on, ignoring the boy. "… I did not want to stray from your realm but they trapped me. I wasn't given a choice. They bound me, took away my weapons and caged me."

Atemu stepped forward till he was just a foot away from the still kneeling monster. "Rise and face me."

Seto stood where he was, he had no need to be beside his husband while this happened. He knew Atemu could take care of himself, especially since it was such a weak monster. Sapphire blues eyes flickered towards the blonde haired boy and scowled at the look on his face. This boy was going to be trouble.

Kalen stood up before the Master and locked his eyes upon the other's. "Master?"

"I thought I just said this punk wasn't your master!"

"Shut your mouth boy!" Seto hissed.

"Draco, it would be wise if you didn't insult the Phar…"

"Enough Hunter."

Kalen flinched at the tone of voice the Pharaoh used but he got the meaning. The Master did not wish to let the boy know his title.

"Yami," Seto said as he walked towards him, "What do you want to do with them?"

"The boy and the Hunter will go back to Japan with us. We have much to discuss."


	11. I am not a child!

"Ra damnit! Boy if you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to…"

"Seto-love calm down."

"But Yami, the boy is driving me crazy! He hasn't shut up since we pulled him into the Realm!"

"Yes, but he's nothing but a child and we tore him away from his world."

"I'm not a child!"

"See! He can't even mind his own damn business!"

"Well you are talking a bit loudly."

Seto glared at his husband as he forced the blonde haired boy down on one of the chairs in the living room. "Hmph."

Atemu sighed, thinking this might have been a mistake to bring the child back with them. Neither one of them had stopped bickering since they began. "Seto-koi, please calm down. I can't figure out what's going on if you are constantly fighting with him."

"Fine." He grumbled as he plopped down on to the love seat crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't pouting, no he was just unhappy with the way things were going.

Draco chuckled, "I didn't know a man could be whipped by another man!"

Kalen groaned, hanging his head in shame.

Atemu turned and gave Draco a rather evil smirk as he flicked his wrist.

Draco's eyes went wide as he watched shadows spring forth and wrap around his wrists, ankles and finally his mouth, making it impossible to talk.

"Now you have no choice but to shut up." Seto chuckled at the sight before him. This little troublemaker was in for a big surprise if he thought he could get away with things here.

"Mahaado?"

Atemu's loyal monster appeared before them bowing slightly. "Yes Master?"

"Would you please go and escort Yugi and Harry back?"

"As you wish," he said before he disappeared.

Atemu turned back to Kalen and beckoned him to follow him into the kitchen. Once inside the white room, the spirit walked over to the counter and turned the coffee maker on. He had a feeling they were going to need it to get through the night.

"You may sit Hunter."

Kalen quickly obeyed, taking a seat at the table.

"Has the boy given you a name yet?" Atemu asked as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

"Kalen is what he decided to call me."

"I see. And how did you get to be in the boy's possession?"

"I'm not sure how long ago I was captured but they kept me captive in a magic cell and took away my weapons. Several humans would come in a choose one of us to control. That is how I came to be with him. His father brought him down and told him to pick. I was chosen."

"When you were with him, why did you not return to the Realm? Why did you stay with him?"

Kalen eyed the Master as the other took a seat across from him. "If I could have trust me I would be there now. But they put these one me." He held his arm up and showed the silver manacles to him. "They keep me from returning and I think, although it has not been proven yet, that they make me obey them on some form. Maybe in the battles?"

Atemu took one of Kalen's arms and held it up to study the metal. The Eye lit up on his forehead as he scanned it with his magic. Eventually, he closed his eyes and placed a palm over it.

The Hunter watched as the manacle began to glow softly until he heard a snap and felt foul thing fall from his arm. He waited patently as the Master released the second on with another snap.

Bowing his head, he rubbed his arms, "My thanks Pharaoh of Old. You have my loyalty just as you always have."

"Prove it then, tell me everything you know. My monsters and Realm are being taken and misused. I want to bring them back and I think you can help me."

"As you wish."

* * *

"What do you mean we just met them?"

"Yeah what are you trying to pull mate?"

Yugi chuckled as Harry sighed. Sometimes he wondered about his friends. "Yugi is teaching Care of Magical Creatures, Seto is teaching Muggle Studies and Yami is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Both Ron and Hermione's jaw dropped. These strangers were going to be their new teachers? But they weren't wizards right?

Kala jumped up on Harry's shoulders. _Your friends seem to be shell shocked at your news._

"But how can they?" Hermione asked.

"Simple, Dumbledore asked us to help teach and look after all of the students. With the power Voldemort," Yugi said making Ron shiver, "is gaining he needs our help. And since we are after him too, we thought it would be a good idea."

"But what can you all do, if your not wizards?"

"You'd be surprised what the Shadow Wielders can do."

Everyone turned and looked up at the man behind the new voice. Yugi and Harry smiled at him while the other two looked confused and shocked.

It was strange for them to see a tall purple haired man with icy blue eyes, dressed in black slacks and a matching purple shirt looking back at them. Even stranger, this man was holding a long staff that reached from the floor to his shoulders.

"Mahaado, what brings you here?"

"Master Yami asked for me to escort you two back to the Manor, Master Yugi."

"Master?" Ron asked confused. "Why are you calling him that?"

Cold blue eyes glared at the red headed boy, "Because that is what they are." He said in a tone that made Ron gulp and end the questions.

"Alright Mahaado. Did Yami and Seto find what they were looking for?"

"Unfortunately, yes they did."

Yugi frowned, "I take it that's it's not a good thing?"

"Oh you'll see for yourself when we get back. It seems you have two new house guests."

"What!?" Yugi and Harry said at the same time.

"I'll explain on the way."

Harry turned back to his friends, "Guess we'd better go."

"Yeah, mate. Guess will see you on the train then."

"No, I won't be there this time. We're getting there our own way. See you in a couple of weeks!"

* * *

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or scream when he saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the chair, restrained by the shadows. Never in a million he have guessed this was one of the new houseguests.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing here?" he asked when he spied Seto sitting on the love seat.

"He was caught with a monster from the realm. Yami brought him back with us to get some answers."

Yugi looked around the room, not seeing his dark. "Where is Yami?"

"In the kitchen with the Hunter. I'm here watching snob boy struggle against the shadows. Quite amusing really. He hasn't figured out there is nothing he can do about it."

"Can't you at least release his mouth Seto? I mean surely he's not that bad is he? He's just a child."

"No he's not bad aibou, he's just temperamental." Atemu walked over to his light and wrapped an arm over the shorter boys shoulders. "I guess I could at least let him speak."

Harry walked over and sat down on the couch just as Atemu signaled for the shadows to let release his mouth.

"I should have known you'd have something to do with this Potter!" he spat as he once again tried to loosen his 'binds'.

"Harry had nothing to do with this I assure you child. Now I suggest you refrain from insulting anyone here if you want to be freed."

Draco turned his attention from Harry to the taller of the two look-a-likes. "Just who the hell are you freak!? And where is Kalen?"

Atemu held a hand up, stopping Seto when he saw the other ready to get up and defend him. "My name is Yami. This is Seto and Yugi," he said as he pointed them out. "I take it that you already know Harry here. As for Kalen he has returned home until he is needed again. You aren't worried about him are you?" Yami eyed the boy, gauging his expression.

"I…NO!" Draco tried to move again, "Why would I care about some stupid monster?"

The spirit chuckled, "I see, well if you wish him back then I'm sure it can be arranged just let me know when you are ready."

"What the hell are you all going to do with me? Do you even know who my father is damnit!?"

"Yami, maybe you aught to seal his mouth again till the child learns how to watch his language." Seto growled out as he glared at the boy.

"Screw you! I. Am. Not. A. Child!"

"Compared to them you are." Harry chuckled. This was just too amusing in his books.

Draco sneered at the green-eyed wizard before he pointed a finger at Yugi. "Well I'm certainly not younger than him! He looks like he's thirteen!"

"Hey wait a minute! I'll have you know I'm twenty-two!" Pouting, Yugi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, whatever. So if you people have monsters and have some of the shadow powers then you must work for the Dark Lord."

Blood colored eyes turned a shade darker, "I assure you we are not associated with _him_ in anyway."

Draco suppressed a shiver at the venom in Atemu's voice. "Fine, then what are you planning on doing with me?"

"For some Ra-forsaken reason you are staying with us, until your school year starts back up." Seto growled out.

"And what makes you think that once I'm at Hogwarts I won't return to my father and tell him everything about you?"

"Because," a feral grin spread across Atemu's face. "We will be there teaching, constantly keeping an eye on you."

"Oh hell no!"

"Yep!" Yugi and Harry laughed.

Draco groaned and sunk back into the chair. Could life get any worse? "And just where the hell am I?"

"Japan, at my house. Your prison for the next few weeks."

* * *

Dragon: ok word to the wise, do NOT try to write a chapter when you've haven't had any sleep and are hyped up on Pepsi. This is the end result. Sorry! –runs off and hides from flying objects being thrown her way- 


	12. Step One

Harry walked out of the bathroom when he heard his bedroom door slam shut. Raising an eyebrow, he crossed his arms and looked at Draco who was currently pressing his palms against it, trying keep it closed.

"What are you doing?"

Draco turned around bracing the door with his back this time. "None of your business Potter."

"You made it my business when you came into my room."

Harry walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Who are you running from?"

"Who says I'm running?"

"Cut the crap Malfoy."

"Kaiba." Draco said as he slid his back down the length of the door to sit on the floor.

"Oh? What did you do?"

Draco growled, " I didn't do anything!"

"Sure…well then if you didn't do anything then you can leave."

"You can't make me."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'd like to see you try."

Draco blanched as a portal appeared in Harry's room. A fierce roar was heard right before a huge white tiger stepped through. He sat frozen in place as it snarled and walked up to him. Brilliant blue eyes gazed at him, piercing him with their menacing stare.

"Hmm, seems I can make you leave. Or at least Kala can." An odd smirk graced his face as he looked on with amusement at the shaken form at his door.

Gulping, Draco replied in a slightly weak voice. "I have one of those too."

"True, but Kala is stronger and you haven't formed the right bond with your monster yet."

"What the hell does that mean?" Draco asked with a little more strength in his voice even if his eyes never left the massive creature in front of him.

Harry stood up and walked over to the white tiger, placing a hand on the side if her body. "Yami and Kala both explained to me that in order for a monster to be willing to protect someone, even die for them, they have to be bonded. They demand respect and loyalty just as we do. If you do not then they will not talk to you or come to your aid." Harry shrugged his shoulders; he wasn't sure why he was talking to the other in such a civilized way. Usually they did nothing but throw insults at each other.

Draco tore his eyes away from the creature to look Harry fully in the face. "Then how come Kalen showed Yami that respect and talked to him when he wouldn't talk to me?"

Green eyes went slightly wide. Harry wasn't sure how much could be said without making the blonde boy suspicious. "Umm, well you see, Yami is the guardian of their home. So they all respect him."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "You're not telling me everything."

Harry gulped and looked to Kala for help.

_Bakura is coming. He can answer the boy's questions; he knows what to keep secret._

Nodding his head, he looked back at the boy on the floor. "You need to get up."

"Why?"

A knock sounded at the door, "That's why."

Draco quickly scampered up but kept clear of Kala, not wanting to come any closer to her sharp teeth. He watched intently as Harry moved forward and opened the door to reveal a very stern looking man with the whitest hair he had ever seen. Intense cold chocolate colored orbs glared back at him, causing him to blink and take a step back.

"Hi Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"Yami wants me to take the twerp shopping."

"WHAT?!" both boys looked at the white haired spirit like he had grown a second head.

Bakura growled, "It's not like I want to do this. But if the baka is going to live here he is going to need some clothes and stuff. And since Yami wants to keep him and Kaiba away from each other I got the oh so wonderful job of babysitting."

Harry blinked before he broke into a fit of laughter. He didn't know who to feel more sorry for – the spirit or Draco.

"It's not funny Harry," Bakura mumbled.

"Oh yes it is." He turned back to Kala and dismissed her now that Bakura was here and taking Malfoy away.

Bakura turned and looked at the still pale boy and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and forced him out of Harry's room with a growl, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Atemu sighed as he snuggled up to his husband, enjoying this rare time they had together. Lately, with everything that had been going on, alone time was hard to come by. And now that they had another human living under their roof, who clearly annoyed Seto greatly, it was almost impossible.

But with Draco gone, Harry and Yugi off doing gods know what, it was the perfect time to catch up on some much needed and wanted 'marital activities'.

Lifting his head up slightly, he smiled at the peaceful look on Seto's face. He missed that look. With all the battles going on and now this business with wizards, Hogwarts, and the increase of powerful monsters being used against them, he had almost forgotten what the other looked like in this state.

And now with Draco here, things were bound to be tense for the next couple of weeks. There was a constant battle between the young wizard and his husband. But earlier today it had almost cost the boy a one-way ticket to the shadow realm.

Draco had walked into Seto's study and found his prized crystal Blue Eyes White Dragon and dropped it, causing it to break upon hitting the floor.

Big mistake.

Rule number one in the Kaiba household: Do NOT touch the dragons unless your last name is Kaiba.

Rule number two: Do NOT go into Seto's study unless your last name is Kaiba.

Rule number three: Do NOT break rules one or two unless you want an early and very painful death.

Draco broke all three.

The stirring of his love's body brought his attention back to the present only to see sapphire colored eyes staring back at him.

"What are you thinking about Atemu?"

"You and Draco," he said as he ran his free hand through Seto's sleep tousled hair.

Seto growled, "That brat touched and BROKE my dragon! You should have let me kill him!"

"Love, you know I couldn't let you do that. Besides I think you made your point when you pulled the dagger out of the rod and summoned the real thing right before his eyes. Poor boy probably had to change his underwear after that.

Besides, whether you admit it or not you and him are a lot alike if you think about it. And since I have, I think you see that and it scares you somewhat." Atemu looked his lover straight in the eye. "You both come from power hungry families, with fathers that demand more from their kids than they should. While I don't think Draco is physical abused like you were, I'm pretty sure he is verbally and emotionally. That's something you know all too well."

"What, did he tell you this?" he snarled out. "Or did you 'see' it in him."

"I saw it. You know as well as I do that he wouldn't come out and say anything about it just as you wouldn't. You see some of yourself in him don't you?" he asked carefully. Even though he knew his husband was ok talking to him about his past, it still was a sore subject.

Seto adverted his gaze, not wanting to look into soul-searching crimson eyes. "Maybe."

Atemu leaned over and captured his lips, "Then maybe you should be a little more patient. I'm sure he would like to see some kindness during his stay here. Pretty soon he's going to have to go back to school and face his peers. I think we might be able to make him see that his father's way is not the true path for him just as it wasn't for you."

He sighed, "I take it you have a plan?"

"Step one is already underway."

Seto looked at his husband, "What did the Necklace show you?"

Atemu looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not much, but he does have a role in Harry's future, in more ways than one. Draco's soul is borderline right now. It's not totally in the dark or in the light. It just needs to shift slightly and the future will fall in place."

"And what exactly is his part when it comes to Harry?"

A knowing smile crept one Atemu's face. "That Seto-koi, is something I will keep to myself for a while."

* * *

Draco idly chewed on his straw as he stole a glance at the white haired man that was sitting across from him. His legs dangled from the chair somewhat, slightly hitting the bags that lay littered at his feet.

Currently, they were sitting in the food court enjoying, or at least trying to, some lunch. Draco was sitting having to get use to Japanese food and he found it hard to stomach raw fish. Fortunately, there were a few things he liked, such as the Kare Raisu (curry rice) he was eating now. Course chopsticks were even harder to get use to.

He had found his time with the white haired man _interesting_ to say the least. Bakura seemed to be on the rougher side and could get annoyed easily. But he seemed like one that would tell him the truth so he began his question from earlier.

"Bakura, Harry told me you have to be bonded with a monster for it to want to talk to you and fight for you. But Kaden isn't bonded to Yami yet he talked to him. Why is that?"

Bakura eyed the young wizard before him. Yami had given him instructions to answer any questions he had, with in reason and he guessed this was one that was in that category. "What Harry said is correct. Shadow Creatures are real and alive but they have a strong since of loyalty. If you truly respect them they will do anything for you. Talking is just part of that.

The reason all of them obey Yami is because he is their one true Master. He is the main guardian of the Shadow Realm, their home. So, yes, your monster would obey him before you. It's just the way things are."

"So let me guess, Yami is the leader of your like magic gang. For someone so short he sure is obeyed a lot. It seems your whole group follows him around like a bunch of puppies."

Bakura growled, "Yami may not be the tallest of us, but he is the most powerful. His magic ability is beyond anything you will ever see. We 'follow' him because it is our job and we want to. He has saved our lives on more than one occasion. And you should be a little more respectful towards him. If he hadn't brought you to Japan, you would have been dead by now."

"Yeah right," Draco scoffed. "My father wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Your father is Deatheater scum, and trust me if you had went into battle with that monster of yours, you and him wouldn't have survived the fight. Your soul would be trapped in the Shadow Realm. Yours and your father's."

Draco shivered despite himself. The look the other one was giving him told him he was telling the truth. And if that was the case then he didn't want to ever battle against these people. But that didn't mean he couldn't get information off of them.

"What are your plans for Potter?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders; "I mean everyone has a plan for Harry. The Dark Lord wants to kill him. The wizards want to contain him and use him to destroy their enemy. So what is your group's plan?"

"Yami is not going to use him if that is what you mean. He just wants to protect the boy till his time has come. There is no 'plan' as you say and there never will be one."

Draco looked thoughtful; "He seems to like it here with them."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the statement. He wondered when he had the time to see that since both Harry and Draco had done nothing but fight since he was brought here just a couple of days ago. "Yami, Kaiba and Yugi treat him right and don't push anything on him and from what I can understand, his home life wasn't that great. Who wouldn't be happier in that situation?"

"Maybe."

The Thief King decided to push on to see if he could figure out anything about the young wizard. "Are you happy at your home?"

Draco was floored. Nobody had EVER asked him if he was happy. Everyone seemed to think that he was fine with everything that went on in his life. And he had to admit that before Hogwarts he had been. He thought everyone's life was just like his but then he went to school. There he learned that most of the kids had good lives. Granted none of them were as rich as he, or could say they were of 'pureblood' but they seemed to miss their home life and their parents.

That's one thing he couldn't say.

His father was power hungry and usually thought of nothing but himself and ways to please the Dark Lord. Never did concern him self with what Draco did unless he messed something up that made his family name look bad.

His mother could really care less as long as the money didn't stop coming in and as long as the name Malfoy wasn't tarnished. Now that he thought about, he couldn't recall his mother ever just smiling at him without some hidden motive behind it.

Was he happy?

No.

Could he be?

Maybe.

"It's…" He looked over to the man staring at him and frowned. "Kaiba doesn't like me."

Bakura chuckled, "Kaiba has an unhealthy obsession with his dragons and you broke one. But if I know Yami then he will make sure Kaiba doesn't do anything too harmful.

Let me share something with you. If you try to act civil then they will do the same for you. Take me for example. I had done some pretty nasty things to both Yugi and Yami and look at us now. They both have forgiven me even when I still haven't forgiven myself.

Yugi is easy to win over. His heart is big. Yami is more cautious but with good reason. He has a forgiving heart also but he has other people's safety to think about first. Usually if you can convince Yugi then you are already more than halfway to convincing Yami. And if you can get to that level with him then he will convince Kaiba. That's the way their little family works."

All Draco could do was nod his head. Bakura had given him a lot to think about.

The spirit looked at the young wizard with a smirk on his face. For some reason he liked this kid. People that used to know him and his former ways would have said he had gotten soft. He preferred to think of it as 'maturing' after three thousand years.

With that thought he opened up his link with Atemu and sent him a message.

--Step one complete—

* * *

Dragon: I'm glad everyone liked last chapter despite the fact that I didn't. And now things are set in motion for Draco and Harry. Aren't they cute? Course nothing is cuter than Yami and Seto! Thanks to all my reviewers! I love hearing your thoughts and compliments! 


	13. Grave Mistake

Dragon: Ok I've had several people ask me in reviews if I will be pairing Draco and Harry up. And the answer is yes and there will be a Bakura/Yugi pairing too. I think I mentioned this in an earlier chapter. Oh and no Ryou will not be showing up. I like the little guy but he's just not needed for my story.

And thanks so much for the reviews. I can't believe this story has over 160. Oh well on to the chapter!

* * *

The metal pen was placed quietly on the grand wooden desk, as Kaiba bundled up the papers that he had just finished signing. Scowling at the amount of work he had left to do, he placed them in to a file and picked up the next set of contracts. It had been a long day trying to catch up on missed work. The past few days he had kept close to home to make sure all went well between his family and the new hellion that Atemu felt the need to keep under his wing.

He shook he head and smiled. For the life of him he couldn't figure out Atemu's need to protect people that had no connection with him. Harry he could understand, after all the child's life was in danger and if Atemu hadn't intervened then the young wizard would most likely be dead. And after what he found out about Dumbledore, well he had a weird notion to keep the boy close also.

But Draco, well he was a different story.

The child was nothing more than a spoiled brat that seemed to have a knack for finding his last nerve and use it like a bungee cord, bringing it to the brink of snapping. But most importantly, Draco reminded him too much of himself in many ways.

What Atemu had said was true; even he could see the signs of a power hungry, status worshiping, control freak father. Even though he didn't know the boy that well, and had no intentions of getting to know him, he could tell the boys attitude was a side affect of his family.

Before the Pharaoh came into his life and he regained he memories of the High Priest, he too had acted much the same way. It was a defensive mechanism. Keep others at bay to keep them from seeing the truth that lied beneath. Taunt every one into hating you so they could never hurt you.

He could see as plain as day that this was part of Draco's problem but there was also something else that made him this way. And until they found that out, the kindness and advances of friendship that Atemu and Yugi wanted to give him would never work completely.

He thought back to what his love had said the other day about Draco being part of Harry's future. What exactly had he meant by that? Could the blonde wizard need Harry as much as he would need Draco?

Too many questions and not enough answers.

Sighing, he got up form his chair and stood before one of the many floor to ceiling length windows. Crossing his arms over his chest, he closed his eyes and magically probed the area where his mansion was located. Senses searching, checking to make sure all was well and no harm was coming to the ones living there. He smiled when he felt the unmistakable flow of Atemu's power. It pulsed in a set order, a sure sign that his love had sensed him and was reassuring him all was fine.

Chuckling to himself, he withdrew his 'magic probe' from his home and stretched it out into the city as far as it could reach. Even though he wasn't as powerful as the Pharaoh, he still could track things within most of the city.

Starting from the outskirts of his reach, he began 'raking' his power back towards him. Sensing nothing, he pulled it all the way back to the Kaiba Corp. building and as a precautionary measure, he probed every floor, office, and elevator within its walls.

All was clear until his magic hit a familiar 'bump' while searching his floor. Frowning, he turned away from the window just as his intercom came on.

"What?"

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a group of gentlemen here that wish to see you but they don't have an appointment."

Concentrating again, he searched them magically and he realized these were the ones he felt before. So what did they want with him? And most important, how did they know about him?

"Have them meet me on the roof."

"S-sir?"

"You heard me! Have them shown to the roof!" Growling, he shut off the intercom system, held his hand up letting a pale glow envelope it until the Sennen Rod was in it's place. Gritting his teeth, he tucked the Rod into his belt and headed out towards the roof.

* * *

Cold blue eyes scanned the group of Deatheaters that had waited for him on top the roof of Kaiba Corp. No less than twelve robed, hooded figures stood before him, seemingly undaunted as he approached them. Hands crossed over his chest, he stopped just a few feet away and raised an eyebrow, waiting for one of them to speak up. 

Finally, one stepped slightly away from the others and pushed back his hood revealing long whitish-blonde hair, something Kaiba instantly recognized.

"Mr. Kaiba, it seems you have something or someone that belongs to me."

Narrowing his eyes, he replied; "It seems you have me at a loss. You know my name yet I don't know yours."

"Ah, forgive me," the Deatheater sneered, "My name is Lucius Malfoy and I believe you have my son."

"Hn, and what makes you think that?" His eyes unfocused for a second as he sent another magical probe towards his house, which was immediately answered by a questioning set of pulses.

"Your face is not unknown to even us in the wizarding world. There were reports of you and another talking to my son right before he disappeared. But a question of mine would be; why were you, a known muggle, walking around in our world?"

He smirked. For all their slowly gaining knowledge of the Shadow Realm they still couldn't sense it worth a damn. This just made things even more interesting to him. They wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late.

"What makes you think I'm a muggle? I could be a wizard like you." Carefully, not to set off a string of events too early, he reached behind him and pulled out the Sennen Rod.

"I doubt it." A pale eyebrow rose as Lucius spied the gleaming, golden object. "What do you think you are going to be able to do to us with that thing? Hit us over the head with it?" A round of hollow laughter was heard from the various Deatheaters.

"Maybe, you never can tell what I might do." Once again Seto's eyes went slightly unfocused as he felt another set of questioning pulses of magic reach him. Ignoring them, sapphire eyes once more came into focus. Atemu was getting restless and was going to figure out something was wrong if he didn't hurry up and put an end to this.

"Is that so? Well we'll have to see about that." With an unspoken command, every Deatheater reached into their robes and pulled out their wands, aiming them at Kaiba.

He snorted while his hand gripped the golden object tightly, calling on the magic that was incased within its golden shell and in his blood. While doing so, he suddenly felt a very weak shift in the Shadow Realm and realized that this idiots were calling on the Realm to help them. He grinned despite himself. "Go ahead, if you think you can defeat me with your weakened version of the Realm."

This time it was Lucius's turn to smirk. "Ah! So you know of the Realm and it's magic. I must say I'm surprised that you would. Then do you also know of its wonderful dark energy, the monsters that can not be defeated with mere regular magic?"

Laughing, Seto twirled the Sennen Rod in his fingers. "Oh yes I know all too well. But what you don't know is that you are standing before one of the guardian's of the Realm, one that has sworn to protect _The True Shadow Master_ and all the monsters that inhabit it."

Swearing under his breath, Lucius growled and gave a curt nod of his head.

Game face on, Seto watched as several weak monsters materialize before him. He grounded himself as he reached for his magic just as the swarm of creatures began to attack.

"TRAP HOLE!"

Watching with amusement, Seto couldn't help but smirk at the sight of a massive hole opening up before him causing the monsters to fall into it thus ending their attack. But he noticed to late that one of the creatures had defied his trap and was heading straight for him. Instantly he recognized it.

Trap Master - a weak creature but able to bypass any and all traps. (ATK 500)

Gritting his teeth, he had no time to react magically as the clown–machine creature clamped around his waist with its pincher-like appendage. A loud buzzing rang in his ears. Turning his head, he saw the circular saw coming towards him, straight for his neck.

Willing the Rod to his command, he felt the magic respond to his call, aiming for the 'arm' that had him pinned, only for another blast of shadow magic to pass by just inches from his face, effectively severing the robotic arm from the creature.

The Trap Master howled in pain, dropping Kaiba to the ground. Scrambling to his feet, wide blue eyes looked on as Tarik, the Magician of Black Chaos, stood protectively in front of him, daring the wounded monster to attack again.

Growling, Seto looked at the Chaos Mage. "Why aren't you destroying it Tarik!" A deep, manic chuckle sounded throughout his head.

_The Pharaoh is pissed. He will want to deal with this one himself._

_Where is Atemu?_

Tarik jerked his head off to the left just as Seto felt a massive amount of shadow energy coming from that area.

Portal open, Seto could only shiver at who walked out of it. Stepping out of the portal was Atemu, eyes ablaze with power, twin black sais that were laced with magic were in each hand, living shadows swarmed around his feet and legs making him look as if he had just stepped out of a massive fire. Behind him was Dracul, one of Seto's own Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Lucius couldn't do anything but stand there and watch as a creature dressed in black leather stood protectively over the CEO. He had never seen a monster that was as powerful as this one. There had been tales of such creatures but the Deatheaters had never been successful in capturing one and now one of those very monsters was standing there radiating with chaos energy. He couldn't figure out why it wasn't attacking just the same as Seto.

But then the portal opened.

Twelve pairs of wide eyes watched as a person that reeked of so much dark shadow magic that it made them nauseous, walked out. Hair the color of blood, shadows, and gold framed deadly red eyes that glowed in the darkness. Living Shadows wrapped themselves lovingly around the small lithe body, worshiping him as he walked along the rooftop. Following him was one of the biggest, whitest dragons any of them had ever seen, it's massive roar filled the still air, causing them to involuntarily tremble.

Lucius tried to move, to take advantage of the momentary distraction, only to find that some unknown force had paralyzed him and his fellow Deatheaters. All they could do was watch as events unfolded.

Weapons in hand, the black leather-clad man walked closer to Seto, never once looking back at the Deatheaters. It was as if he didn't care that they were standing there just a few feet away from him.

Atemu walked calmly towards Seto, never taking his eyes off his husband. But inside he was anything but calm; no he was downright livid. One of his monsters and these worthless mortals had dared to attack _his_ Seto. It was inexcusable and they would all _die. _

Speaking of the monster…

Narrowed, cold eyes glanced away from Seto to look at the cowering creature that lay slumped in front of his Chaos Mage. Walking as silently as the shadows that lingered around his body, Atemu knelt down beside the frightened Trap Master. His eyes trailed down the length of the monster only to linger on its exposed wrists. If possible, Atemu's eyes became even colder, like frozen fire in appearance.

"You dare attack my love, my husband, my Priest!" he hissed out just inches away from the Trap Master's ear. "And I see you did it on your own freewill also, for there isn't any magic binding you to those filthy humans! Tell me…was it worth it?"

Trap Master could do nothing as the True Master glared at him with more hatred then he had ever experience before. It wasn't till then that he had even known who he was attacking, all he knew that those humans had freed him and he had been very grateful, willing to do whatever they asked of him. But if he had known that it was the Priest, the one that served the Pharaoh of Old then he would have never attacked. He had committed one of the most deadly of crimes and he would be punished. There wouldn't be a simple sealing for him, to be locked away and wait till judgment, no his very essence would be scattered throughout the realm, never to be seen again.

The creature was brought out of his final musing when his wide eyes caught sight of blackened metal poised above his head.

Crimson eyes flashed dangerously as Atemu drew one of his sais over the head of the Trap Master. "You have crossed the line creature and you will pay!"

Seto and the Deatheaters barely had time to blink at the tri-tipped weapon was impaled into the monsters skull, buried to the hilt.

Stunned, Seto gaped at what his husband had just done. Never before had Atemu ever _killed_ one of his monsters. The worse punishment he had ever seen was eternal sealing, to be locked away forever, but never this.

Soon the lifeless creature shattered into a thousand pieces, causing the murder weapon to clatter to the ground. Picking it up, Atemu stood up and walked back over to Seto.

Standing before the taller man, Atemu shifted one of the sais into the other, only to bring his now free hand up to Seto's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine baby, but why are you here?"

Crimson eyes glanced over towards the curious, stunned Deatheaters before they shifted back to meet sapphire. "You didn't return my message, so I called Dracul to ask his if you were alright. He told me that you were against a dozen of those mortal fools."

"So you sent Tarik."

Nodding his head, Atemu stood on his tiptoes and began to kiss his husband.

Whether by some accident or not, the Deatheaters suddenly found themselves able to move again. "Crucio!"

Shadows leapt and curled protectively around the two men that seemed to be oblivious to all that was going on around them. Swirling with colors ranging from crimson to a deep purple that was almost black, they wrapped their Master and his lover in a tight cocoon, blocking out the painful curses that had been aimed at them.

Dracul roared in anger as the shadows greedily swallowed up the magic that had been sent their way.

_Kill. Destroy. Blood. Death, _the shadows whispered into Atemu's mind, as they swirled around him, fueled off of his anger. _Blood shed!_

Breaking the kiss, a deadly smirk played on Atemu's lips as he surveyed the shadows around them. _Agreed,_ he replied. _Leave the leader, kill the others. Make them pay for their foolishness!_ Leaning into his husband's chest, blood colored eyes watched with the shadows pulled away from them with a feral smile on his face.

With an unholy, unearthly scream, the shadows raced forward towards the frightened robed figures, picking them up and tossing them around like rag dolls.

Human screams made Atemu shiver with pleasure as he glanced up into Seto's stunned and shocked face. Feeling slightly guilty for upsetting his husband, he grabbed Seto's attention by capturing his lips in a fierce, demanding kiss.

Lucius slowly backed up as the shadows one by one ripped each Deatheater apart, limb-by-limb. Blood and bodies bathed the rooftop all around him as the screams finally stopped. Gulping, eyes wide, he watched fearfully as the shadows swirled around the carnage, till they seemed to be satisfied that they had killed every last one of them.

Pulling back from Seto, Atemu licked his lips before turning his gaze to look at the damage done by the shadows. With an unholy gleam, crimson eyes spied the one that he had demanded to be left alive. Grabbing Seto's hand, he pulled the slightly shocked CEO with him, stepping over shredded body parts till they were standing in front of a very pale Lucius Malfoy.

Sennen Eye glowed brilliantly on Atemu's forehead, making Lucius gasp.

"It's you! You're the one who marked Thomas!"

Atemu smirked, "Oh? Was that his name? Hmm, I don't think we had the time to be introduced. Yes you are correct, I was the one who marked him. I, along with my family and friends are the ones that have been defeating your murderous kind. You and your _Dark Lord,_" he said mockingly, "are the ones taking my monsters and my Realm and using them for his fucked up purposes!"

"You have my son! I want him back!"

A cruel laugh spilled from the Pharaoh's lips. "Draco will be going no where! You don't deserved to be called a father!" In the blink of an eye, Atemu grabbed the taller man by his throat, pulling him down till he was just inches away from the enraged spirit's face.

"Take this message back to your _Lord; _Stay away from my family, friends, Draco and Harry. Tell him to watch his cowardly back for I have seen his death! And incase you forget…" Taking the sai in his free hand, he brought it up to Lucius' forehead. "…I'll leave this as a reminder."

Lucius' screams could be heard for miles as Atemu began carving the Eye into his flesh.

* * *

Tarik (Magician of Black Chaos) is the name of an Egyptian warrior 

Dracul (Blue Eyes White Dragon) is a male Romanian name meaning 'devil' or 'dragon'

Dragon: I've been getting a lot of questions about different things in this story. If you have any, feel free to email me so I can answer them. There are too many to answer here so that will be better. But I won't answer any that give away part of the plot. Thanks!


	14. Kiss of Darkness

Blue eyes narrowed as Seto watched Tarik, Dracul, and Malfoy disappeared into a shadow portal at Atemu's wishes, talking the deatheater back to his world. His gaze flicked back to the Pharaoh as he watched the unholy gleam still present in those blood colored orbs. Even though he was unwilling to let it show, the current events had rather shocked him. He had never seen Atemu act like that before. His love was always cool and calm in the face of an enemy.

But this time he had let the shadows consume him entirely. Something was wrong and he was at a loss as to why.

The only two living occupants on the top of Kaiba Corp's roof turned to look as a new portal opened up.

"Damn! I always miss out on the good stuff!"

Atemu chuckled as the white haired thief stared wide-eyed at the destruction before him. "That will teach you to be late won't it?"

Choosing to ignore the question, Bakura slowly stepped over body parts making his way across to Atemu and Seto. Chocolate eyes narrowed when he saw the shadows still lurking behind the pharaoh's eyes. "They were in total control this time weren't you?"

Atemu rolled his eyes. "So?" A sudden wave of tiredness flooded his body and he closed his eyes momentarily, trying to stay upright.

"Damn it Pharaoh! You can't do that!"

Crimson eyes slid open with a deadly glare. "Go home Thief! You are not needed here!"

"Actually I think I am, you look like you're about to drop."

Seto's eyes widened as he looked from Bakura to his husband. Indeed Atemu looked ready to fall over. Crimson eyes normally bright now looked dull and lifeless even with the energy of the shadows still there. His dark skin was ashen looking and glimmered with sweat.

"Atemu," Seto reached out and placed his hand on his husband's elbow. "Let Bakura clean this up so you can get some sleep."

"No!" Atemu forcefully removed Seto's hand. "Do not touch me!" he hissed, stepping away from the taller man.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing to concern you Priest." He hissed dangerously, walking away from the others to the edge of the roof.

Blue eyes narrowed in anger. "Damn it! Don't walk away from me!" Clenching his fists, Seto made to move after him when a hand was firmly placed on his chest.

"Don't Kaiba. It's best if you let him come out of it on his own."

"What do you mean? I do not like being kept in the dark."

Sighing, chocolate eyes looked over to the figure of Atemu twirling his sais as he gazed out into the city.

"You know that mine and the pharaoh's bodies are made up of pure Shadows. Normally, the have no affect on us mentally or emotionally but when he let them have total control like he did today," he gestured to the carnage around them, "it caused a sort of 'high'. They are causing his emotions to go on over drive. And his mind is not in the state it usually is in to see what he is doing. By the way, what happened here to cause this?"

"I was attacked."

"Ah, they messed with you. That explains it. Only you and Yugi would get him to give up his hold on the Shadows. Don't worry, he'll be back to normal soon."

"I hope…" Seto stopped abruptly when he heard the unmistakable sound of metal hitting concrete. Both Bakura and him snapped their heads around at the sound only to gasp as they saw Atemu start to stumble after he had dropped both his sais.

"ATEMU!" Seto ran ahead just to catch his husband as he passed out. Cradling his husband's body close he looked back at Bakura. "He's never passed out before, only tired after a battle. What the hell is going on?"

"He hasn't told you yet has he? Damn!"

"Told me what?" Sapphire narrowed dangerously.

"I shouldn't say anything, but I was hoping he would have told you by now." Bakura sighed as he looked down at both the Shadow Wielders. "In the Realm I found a opening and the closer I got to it the weaker I felt. Whoever is in control of it – Atemu thinks it's this Voldemort freak – is draining us, the Realm and that's how they are gaining control of the monsters."

"Why didn't you stop it!"

"Don't you think I would if I could Priest!" Chocolate eyes narrowed as he growled. "If I could get near it without being totally drained I would have put an end to it right then and there. But I can't." Bakura kneeled down and opened one of Atemu's eyes causing his own eyes to narrow at what he saw.

Dull crimson eyes flickered back and forth before striking ruby to ebony and back again.

"Well at least he's fighting them." He sighed, "Take him home Kaiba and Ill get rid of this mess."

* * *

Seto sighed as he placed his husband tenderly on their bed, brushing back a few of his golden bangs from the slightly tensed sleeping face. He couldn't believe that Atemu had kept something so important as a hole in the Shadow Realm from him. But he knew the Pharaoh was the type of person to keep things to himself if he thought it would worry or harm others. Still, it wasn't an excuse.

He had just finished placing a kiss on the shorter man's forehead when the bedroom door busted open revealing a rather panicked looking hikari.

"Seto? What are you doing…." He paused when his eyes spotted his still darker half. Immediately, he went straight to the bed, taking a hold of the limp bronzed hand. "I can't feel him. What happened? He left here madder than I have seen him in a long time after your Blue Eyes showed up."

Seto sat down on the edge of the bed. "Some of those Deatheaters came to pay me a visit at the office. Their leader said he was Draco's father and demanded him back. When I wouldn't comply, he released some monsters and attacked. I put up a trap hole but they had a Trap Master."

Yugi nodded his head to show he understood and Seto continued. "It attacked me and before I could defend myself Atemu showed up. Things got out of hand after that." He shook his head. "He completely destroyed the Trap Master Yugi – not sealed it, destroyed it."

Amethyst eyes widened at the CEO's words. "He's never done that before."

"I know, but that's just the beginning. After that he let loose the Shadows and I swear if I didn't know better I would have sworn that Malik's other side was there instead of Atemu. It looked like a war zone when he was done."

"So he defeated them?"

Seto nodded his head. "Afterwards, Bakura showed up and Atemu flipped. He called me Priest, wouldn't talk to me, and then walked away after he and Bakura got into it. The Tomb Robber said that it was an effect of letting the Shadows have complete control over him."

"Is that why he's out cold?"

"Look at his eyes."

Confused, Yugi leaned over, pried one eyelid open and gasped at what he saw. The irises were flickering between deep purple, the color of the Shadows, to enticing crimson. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Bakura says that he will be, just needs to rest so he can fight them. But that's not the worse part."

"There's more?"

"Atemu knew this whole time why he was so drained after an attack. There is a whole in the Realm that is pulling the energy from it and everything connected to it."

"So that's how the monsters are leaving the Realm? And the reason both Atemu and Bakura are weakening?" A nod from his brother-in-law, "How come they haven't stopped it?"

"Bakura said he can't get near it without becoming too weak."

"So that means me and you…"

"Right," Seto's eyes narrowed as he stood up, Sennen Rod appearing in his hand. "Me and you are going to go seal it."

* * *

Wormtail looked on with wide, fearful eyes at the three massive beasts in front of him. Never before had they been able to capture such strong, dangerous creatures, usually they only got the weaker ones but these… these were amazing and powerful.

The first one struggled against the magic laden chains that were wrapped around its legs, arms and neck, holding it back against the northern wall. The beast looked like he was made of pure lava, dripping from the appendages that could have slowly melted the floor beneath it if that too wasn't magically fixed. For some reason a metal cage appeared with the creature, but they could figure out the reason for that later. (1)

The next monster was a massive black metal-looking dragon with the head of a hawk and luckily it too was chained, leaving it virtually motionless except for its enraged cries. Wormtail was positively giddy when he looked at this one, knowing his master would be pleased. (2)

The third and final monster was a dangerous dragon that reeked of chaos. A mixture of green, black, and gold made up the colors of the impressive beast. Deadly eyes stared at him with so much malice that he involuntarily shuddered against the effects. (3)

An insane giggle escaped his lips.

Yes, his master would be very pleased.

* * *

Harry frowned as he absentmindedly stroked Kala's back, barely listening to the purr rumbling from her. After Atemu and that Dragon had left, Yugi had done nothing but pace back and forth in the living room until he gasped and flew up the stairs with no explanation at all.

He felt the couch sink slightly and he turned his head to see Malfoy looking at him.

"What?"

"What do you think happened?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders as Kala flipped on her back and batted his hand playfully. "Whatever it is, it wasn't good."

"Thought so."

Both wizards turned their heads when they spotted the shadow portal opening up beside them to see the white haired yami walk out into the living room.

"Bakura do you know what's…"

Harry never got to finish his question since a multi-colored blur came rushing down the stairs and firmly latched onto the thief knocking him to the floor. Both Harry and Draco peered over the back of the couch and blinked at the sobbing hikari and the bewildered yami.

Not to be left out, Kala jumped onto Harry's shoulders. _The little light is drawn to the dark._ He gave his monster a 'what-the-hell' look causing her to just shake her head.

"Yugi?" Bakura asked quietly as he sat up with the pharaoh's hikari in his lap.

"Kura! I can't feel him…have to seal the portal…. Not sure if we can…. Seto says you can't… but what if…."

Bakura tried to shake the small male out of his hysteria. "YUGI!"

"…something might happen… we've never done this before… what if you and Ate…"

Unable to risk the slip up, Bakura pressed his lips against Yugi's.

The witnesses' mouths dropped open as Yugi's whole body stilled. What was even more astounding was when the small tri-colored male started to respond to the kiss. They watch in fascination as both of them seemed to forget that they were not alone.

"Should we leave?" Harry whispered.

Draco snorted. "And miss their reaction when they realize we were watching? I don't think so." And with that the blonde wizard cleared his throat _loudly._

Yugi jerked away from Bakura, looked away and blushed. His face got even redder when he noticed that he was in the tomb robber's lap. Quickly he scrambled away and ducked his head.

"Umm…. Seto and me are going to go find that portal. Can you look after Yami? Ok thanks!" Yugi turned around and darted back up the stairs, not bothering to wait for Bakura's response, leaving the white-haired yami still sitting on the floor stunned.

Harry just shook his head as Draco fell back onto the couch laughing his ass off. Looking at the other wizard, he frowned. How was it that in such a short time they seemed to be civil with each other? It was like all those years of taunting where nothing more than a memory. He shook his head again. Things were just weird.

Away from pressure, one can be their true self 

Harry blinked and looked from Draco to the ice blue eyes of Kala, who was now sitting on the back of the couch. He was about to ask her what she meant by that when a low growl interrupted his thoughts.

"Blondie, if you don't stop that now I will send you deepest depths of hell."

Draco gulped and abruptly stopped laughing, causing Harry to snicker at the look on his face. "Yes, Sir."

A feral grin formed on Bakura's face as he stood up and walked towards the stairs. "Good, now behave you two. And keep quiet."

The two wizards watched as Bakura left and then sank back down into the couch. Draco frowned as he grabbed the remote off the coffee table and began to flip through channels. "Wonder what's going on?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea."

"The Master and the other known as Bakura are slowly being drained by a portal in the Realm."

"Kalen? What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked at the sudden appearance of his monster.

"I came to see if I could be of service, but it seems the Wielders have it under control."

"Is Yami going to be ok?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Don't tell me you actually care?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, looking like a child. "I'm not that bad you know. And he has helped me with getting to know Kalen better…" he trailed off and looked away lost in his own thoughts.

Green eyes looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and disbelief. "You don't have to worry about Bakura sending you to hell 'cause I think it just froze over."

* * *

1. Lava Golem ATK/3000

2. Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 ATK/3000

3. Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End ATK/3000

Dragon: About 2 more chapters and they should be at Hogwarts finally!


	15. Sacrifice

_What the hell was that all about_, Yugi wondered for the millionth time as he and Seto walked the Shadow Realm. Bakura had kissed him and he had kissed him back -that thought made a blush creep up on his face. Had the other yami done that just because he was rambling and wanted to shut him up or because he wanted to? Yugi sighed in frustration.

"You know, if you keep blushing like that you're face might stay that color."

Yugi smiled sheepishly at Seto. "Can't help it."

"Hn."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Seto shrugged his shoulders, looking around the inky darkness for any sign of the opening they were looking for.

"How do you know if some one likes you…" Yugi ducked his head, shyness creeping in. Even though Seto had softened up some towards him over the years, this was still something uncomfortable to talk to the other about. Normally he would go to Atemu but that was impossible right now. "..you know LIKES you likes you."

Seto blinked and stopped in his tracks. "And you're asking me this, why?"

"Ummm," Yugi began to wring his hands together. "Well, Bakura came in and I went to him and sort of rambled on and on, I think about Atemu….you know I'm not sure what I was talking about now…. and then he kissed me."

Yugi waited for the explosion that he was sure to take place, but when it didn't happen, he looked up and saw the creepiest smile on Kaiba's face that he had ever seen. Gulping, he backed up, away from the other. "Kaiba?"

"Ah, the Tomb Robber has a crush does he? And on little Yugi of all people. Oh this is good." Seto began to twirl his Sennen Rod, a far away look in his eyes.

"Seto?"

"Umm," blue eyes turned back towards him. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I didn't even realize things like love existed until I got Seth's memories. It was then I realized what I was missing."

"Oh," Yugi's shoulders slumped, "I guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own."

"Or you can ask Atemu once he wakes up."

"Yeah."

They continued to walk quietly, each lost in their own thoughts while looking for the portal.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that. Yes, I kissed him. Yes, I enjoyed it. Yes, I like him but that doesn't mean you can just lay there and not look at me!"

Bakura growled loudly and pulled his hair, relishing in the familiar sensation of pain before spinning on his heals to face the comatose spirit.

"This isn't working. You can't fuss at me or try to kill me for what I'm telling you if you are laying on the bed with your eyes closed! I need you to give me a spill about how you're going to send me to the deepest, darkest pits of hell, Shadow Realm or Peggy-Poo's Toon World if I hurt your hikari – which I'm not going to, well, unless he lets me that is. Wait! I didn't mean if he lets me hurt him…unless…"

Bakura plopped himself down on the bed beside Atemu's head. "Hey, Pharaoh. You don't think Yugi's a closet masochist do you? I mean if he were then he would let me hurt him and thoroughly enjoy it too. I could pull out my whips – they haven't been used in a while – ooh my chains too. Chain's are sexy! I could even steal him some new ones….they would be gold though. Nothing but the best for him after all."

His hand reached down and began to stroke golden bangs, "And new leathers too. He looks hot in that. That cute little ass, all perky and firm. I bet he does butt-clenching exercises. Him and some muscle bound perv on the TV squeezing their butts in time with some upbeat, god-awful music, going 'and squeeze and release and squeeze and release'" Bakura laid down on the bed and flipped over on his stomach so he could demonstrate in time with his words. "Squeeze real tight now! And release and soon you will be able to snap a stick in two."

He snorted. "Bet Yugi wants someone like that huh? Not a thief, or someone who gets a thrill out of spilling blood or ripping out souls." He sighed, smothering his face into the pillow.

"Oh, I don't know, I think you could win Master Yugi over with that little show."

Bakura groaned. Figures. "Mahaado, your timing is terrible. And next time knock first!"

The once Priest just smiled, amused and smug that he had been the one to catch the cold-hearted Tomb Robber in an act of pouring his heart out and doing _butt_ exercises. He could die happy - again. "Wonder what Master Kaiba would say about you doing things like that on his bed with his husband?"

Growling, Bakura flipped himself over, sending the Dark Magician a glare, which the purple-clad figure just shrugged off. "Tell anyone of this and I'll kill you again."

"If memory serves me correctly, I believe I killed myself. "

"Who cares about the finer details?

Snorting, Mahaado crossed the room coming to stand beside the bed, laying a hand on the Pharaoh's head. "Any change yet?"

Bakura frowned, closing his eyes, extending his senses into the Shadow Realm. "No, energy drain is still the same. So either they haven't found it yet, or they can't stop it."

The magician hummed to himself, thinking as he gently opened Atemu's eyes looking at the irises flickering before he straightened up. "I think I'll see if I can lend them some assistance," he said as he waved his hand and opened a portal.

"Won't you get sucked in if you get to close?"

Mahaado quirked an eyebrow, "Tomb Robber? Is that concern I hear?"

"No!" He voiced a little to quickly with a scowl on his face. "I just don't want to have to hear the Pharaoh over here bitch at me for not stopping you."

"I see," Bakura could easily hear the smugness in the other's voice. "Well, then, don't worry. I'll make sure Master Atemu knows that you were _opposed_ to my leaving then," and with that, he left.

Chocolate eyes blinked at the closing portal. He shook his head, standing up from the bed and walked over to the door, opened it up and grumbled to himself as he walked into the hallway. "I'm getting way to damn soft for my own good."

* * *

"Mahaado? What are you doing here?"

Seto and Yugi both looked at the purple-clad magician through the corners of their eyes, not really wanting to take their sight off of the strangle looking 'hole' they had found in the Shadow Realm just minutes before. Both the Sennen Rod and Puzzle had settled into a dull glow in response, as if the items too were studying the magic draining portal.

"Came to offer my assistance of course."

"But you shouldn't be here anymore than the spirits!" Yugi cried, finally tearing his gaze away from the opening to look at the Dark Magician.

Icy blue eyes settled on the Pharaoh's partner, softening slightly in regards to the young man. "Don't worry Master Yugi, I have a strong connection to the Pharaoh. That should help me stay grounded."

"Be that as it may," Seto interrupted. "Atemu would kill all of us if anything did happen to you."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Are you afraid of him?"

Seto growled, turning back to look at the portal once again. "Hell no, just don't want to sleep on the couch. Damn thing is lumpy."

"Anyway," Yugi began, drawing their attention back to the matter at hand. "We have a job to do. And I for one want my dark back, _soon._"

"Right."

Mahaado lifted his staff, Seto the Rod and Yugi holding the Puzzle in one hand, his other out stretched, palm up. Together as one, they sent their magic into the hole, and around it, hoping it would become unstable enough and collapse on itself.

* * *

"What the hell!"

The ground quaked, the building that housed the monsters and magic portal shook with such viciousness, that all the occupants struggled to remain upright. Lucius Malfoy swore under his breath and he grabbed onto the sides of the wall to keep himself from falling and slowly tried to make his way down the hall to the one room he could literally _feel_ strong dark magic leak out of.

Behind him, Wormtail whimpered and yelped as another 'quake' shook the building again and Lucius could do nothing but sneer at the whimpering mess of man. Carefully, he made is way down to the building, avoiding falling debris and when he got to the room, he found the door open and a wild wind rushing out of it. He squinted against it, grabbing the head of his cane, giving it a twist and pulled his wand out, aiming it at the crackling portal. Behind him, Wormtail seemed to hover slightly, his head low and his shoulders curled. Sneering at the yellow-backed Death Eater, he turned his attention back to the power radiating before him even as several other Death Eaters gathered around him, their wands also aimed, ready to fight.

"We have to keep it from closing!" Lucius shouted over the wind, "Focus on the center!"

* * *

Yugi gasped when the first stream of eerie green light shot out of the opening and straight at them, only to be stopped by a wall of shadows inches from his face. His breathing slowed as they curled around the spell, effectively snuffing out the modern magic. Glancing out of the corners of his eyes, he noticed that Seto had an angry sneer on his face even as he seemed to push more power from the Item into the portal and Mahaado, stoic as ever at the face of an enemy, simply seemed to let it slide by him as if he expected such an attack.

Protected by the living shadows, the three continued to poor their magic and energy into their mission, wanting to close the gaping hole off before it could cause any more damage. As they did, more spells came into the Realm, their magic too intensifying with every second.

Yugi's head whipped around when Mahaado suddenly stepped forward, closer to the one thing that had effectively pulled the Shadow Creatures into another world. "MAHAADO!" He screamed, slightly panicked at what the purple-clad magician was doing. Beside him, Seto too seemed a bit worried, with his slightly wide blue eyes and his tensed form.

The Dark Magician turned his head, giving his little Master a small smile. "I must go into the portal. There magic along with ours is causing it to open further, not collapse. I should be able to fix that from the other side."

It was true, once it was pointed out to him, he could easily see how it had grown in diameter. Together, the flow of two magics were having the opposite effect from what they desired.

"What the hell can you do about it?" Seto hissed; his voice muffled slightly by the shadows surrounding them.

But the Shadow Creature didn't respond, just stepped closer to the opening, feeling the tug on his very being stronger than before. Closing his eyes, he ignored Yugi's and Seto's shouts and let himself be carried away, his mental voice echoing in their minds as he disappeared.

Forgive me and protect Him with your lives 

Several minutes passed, leaving two human males gaping, astonished at what had just happened before the portal completely seal itself.

* * *

Wormtail yelped again, cowering behind the white-haired Death Eater as a human-like monster appeared from the other side of the _Realm_. Dressed in purple armor, a large staff held out in front of him, the dark ball in the end crackling with pure dark magic. Icy blue eyes regarded them like filth beneath his feet; his voice seemingly echoed throughout the room.

"No more will you take what is not yours. No more will you cause my Master or the other Shadow Wielders harm. This stops now!" And with that, he spun on his heals, his staffed raised and pointed at the opening, his whole aura flaring to life.

The Death Eaters were too stunned to move, to counter his last magical spell that was sent straight into the heart of the portal, causing it to collapse within itself. Once done, the strange powerful creature turned to face them again, an eyebrow raised in sheer cockiness.

"Now then, as they say in the movies: Take me to your leader."


End file.
